Bravery
by HLecter511
Summary: It was not common to volunteer to become a bloodthirsty warrior for fifteen years, especially a woman volunteering to fight and join. Though through the time of the fifteen years, the other knights became brothers, all except one.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

…**..**

**Chapter: **Volunteer

…**..**

…**..15 Years Ago: …..**

…**..**

There were no young boys of the right age within the small village when they had come.

The Romans were heard coming toward the small village as their horses were creating a vibration across the land. The horses' hooves got louder and louder, beating across the grassy plains that soon transition to sand and rocks as the land was located by the Black Sea. The residents of the village only had to make a half a mile trips to get livestock from the sea.

The village was quiet and everyone stood frozen within their spots as they knew that the Romans were coming to take away one Sarmatian child.

A boy to be exact.

The reason why the Romans will always take one Sarmatian child, specifically a boy was because years ago, the Romans and the Sarmatians fought one another. In the end, the only thing left had been the Sarmatian cavalry. The Romans spared their lives as they were greatly impressed with the way the cavalry fought, rode and their bravery in battle. However, there was a price for keeping them alive. The Romans will take their children's children with them when the time came. From there, that child shall have to serve under the Roman military for fifteen years.

Another condition with this was that the Romans only took the boys.

This was the problem with this particular small village that the Romans were coming towards. The village didn't have any young boys to be given up. The only boy was a one month old baby. The rest of the village was mostly mid-age and older people, except for the teenage girl by the name of Anastasia.

Anastasia was known as the gem of the village. Known to be able to speak the Latin language thanks to her father, who had served as a Samaritan knight. She was also always known to help everyone around the village or brighten their days with a smile. There were times when she was quiet and only talked when she needed to. Then there were the times of Anastasia showed her fierce side physically and emotionally. That side frighten some as Anastasia appeared to be a wild animal. She had just turn the age of sixteen and she knew that there will be a time that something was going to change.

She didn't think it will happen now.

The group of Romans soon enter the center of the village and pulled their horses' to a stop. They did not get off their horses. They immediately requested for the leader of the village, which was the eldest man in the small village. From there the elder told the Romans that they had no boy to offer. This was not something the Romans had wanted to hear, especially when it had taken them a while to travel to this village. The elder repeatedly kept telling the Romans that there was no boy of age causing the leader of the Roman group to scan the crowd until his eyes came upon the woman that held a baby boy.

"Then we'll take the one month old and raise him!"

The mother gasped and she held her child tightly against her chest. As if sensing his mother's fear, the baby began to cry. A few Romans had got off their horses and they began to make their way over to the crying mother to take away her one month old son.

"Enough!"

Everyone turn to see Anastasia stepping out of the villagers with a tactless look. She was staring straight at the Roman leader with her fists clenched on her sides.

"I volunteer to take the spot. I am of age and I can fight. And I am the best rider here." Anastasia avowed, keeping her head held high and not letting the Romans make her nervous with their staring.

Standing away from the group, Anastasia's father, Rex felt himself take in a deep breath. He did not want his daughter to go, but knew that she was going to, especially after she volunteered. He knew that his daughter will not tolerant the Romans on taking a one month old baby; thus, offering herself. Rex knew that his daughter was truly the best rider here and her eyes were sharp like hawk eyes when it came to throwing knives and shooting arrows. Any other weapon that Anastasia could get her hands on, she quickly picked up on how to use it and then she became lethal with that weapon.

"You girl?"

"Yes, me. I am the only one here that is of age and physically fit enough to go. Take me instead of the baby. I'm offering." Anastasia declared, taking another step forward and her eyes narrowing on the Roman leader, waiting for him to challenge her offer.

Staying on his horse, the Roman leader continue to have a stare down with Anastasia and processing her offer through his head. An offer that he knew that no one will ever do or have the bravery to do so, especially being of the opposite sex.

The leader glanced over his shoulder at his comrades, who only shrugged their shoulders and a few nodded their heads. He could see that a few of them were impressed over the girl for volunteering in a bold manner. Turning back to face the girl, he kept a stoic look as he spoke to her.

"Get your horse and things. We leave now." He told her.

As Anastasia walked away towards her father and her hut, she felt as if sheets of ice was pumping throughout her veins. She soon came to reality that she had just offered herself to go fight in the Roman military.

She knew that the baby would had not survived the trip and the Roman soldiers wouldn't have cared either.

Anastasia entered the hut and she could feel her father come in behind her. He came up to stand beside her with a strong look, though his eyes held mixture of sadness yet proudness. It was painful for him to see her go as he knew the life of the Sarmatian knight as he used to be one. It must've been a family way as his daughter will be going now.

As Anastasia was almost finish packing her traveling bag, her father gave her a few of his throwing daggers and then he helped her pack away her own throwing knives. He also gave her his bow and the pouch of arrows that he and she used to make together. It was silent the whole time, not a word exchange as the air was thick with tension.

Outside, Rex got her horse, Links, and brought him over in front of their hut. They saddle the horse up together and then he packed Anastasia pack and bow with arrows onto the horse. Rex watched as Anastasia expertly got on top of her horse and she grab hold of the reins before she looked down at him with her unique sea foam green eyes.

"Anastasia."

"Yes, father?" Anastasia was rubbing her black stallion, Links neck as she stared at her father.

"Stay strong. Never surrender to anything. Keep your eyes clear and aim true." He told her, waving for her to bend down to her and he laid a kiss on her forehead.

Sitting back up straight on the saddle, Anastasia gave a strong nod to her father with a tiny grin. Soon, she turned her horse away and she directed Links over to the waiting Romans. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears building up in them as she was leaving her home and family behind.

"See you later, father." Anastasia said as she saw her father stand in front of the villagers to watch her go.

"Yes, I will see you later, Anastasia." He reassured her.

"Let's go." The Roman Leader yelled, turning his horse away from the village and he took off with his comrades following after him.

Anastasia tapped Links sides causing the black stallion to burst forward with energy and easily caught up with the Roman horses with ease.

…**..**

…**.. Months Later: …..**

…**..**

The trip was long and harsh.

Most of the time Anastasia will keep her distance from the Romans, especially when they were getting sick and would throw up everywhere. It made Anastasia realize they were not used to the Sarmatia climates.

Then there were times when the heat really got to them causing many of them to become frail. Anastasia would softly remind them to keep taking gulps of water or else they would pass out from dehydration and will not like being bruised up when they fall off their horses.

After a few weeks, the Roman leader known as Leon kept Anastasia up front with him and they would actually have a responsible conversation. Come to find out, Leon wasn't as harsh like he was back in the village. He appeared that way to make an image to himself and for others to not tread all over him as he was new to the leader role.

"You will be sent to the Hadrians Wall. There you will be training with other Sarmatian boys."

"They will have a fun time with me. They will pick on me because I am a girl." Anastasia told him, glaring straight ahead as she clenched the horse reins tightly. She felt herself relax when Leon made a tsk sound at her.

"Don't doubt yourself. Back in your village, when you had stepped up for that baby, I was amazed at your bravery. No one would willingly volunteer to offer themselves up to join the other Sarmatian and their duty to serve, especially a woman. You're a brave young woman, Anastasia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Leon assured, looking at her with a smirk that only widen as he saw the shock expression from his comment spread across her face.

"I will keep your words in mind." Anastasia grinned at him.

"Good. Now, how about we pick up the pace. I can't stand going slow anymore." Leon said, slightly turning in his saddle to look back at the others and shouted out an order to move faster.

The trip continue to be long and bland as there was nothing entertaining them. There was only the complaining of others or the occasional jokes and insults shot at one another. Towards the end of the trip, they had to take a boat across the water where they had to travel a miles across in order to get into Roman Briton, south of the Hadrian walls.

Once they were across the waters on the boat, their travel appeared to be faster. The nervousness was quickly appearing in the pit of Anastasia's stomach region. They were getting closer and closer to their location, where she will finally meet the other Sarmatian Knights that she will be stuck with for the next fifteen years.

Exiting out of the woods and breaking the tree lines there stood in their line of view the Hadrian Walls. A dirt trail led right through a grassy field and then along the walls towards one of the few gates that the wall had.

Parts of the grassy plain had a few huts where the residents stood outside, watching as the Romans with Anastasia rode on by. They soon came to a large wooden gate that was slowly opening upon seeing their arrival.

Anastasia stared with awe as they entered through the gates, staring at the houses and the people around. The people would stop and stare, watching with either awe or blank stares at the new faces riding on in.

They rode all the way to a castle structure that appeared to have Roman architecture taste to it. In this castle courtyard stood a group of teenage boys. Anastasia and the Romans soon came to a stop before the group.

"Where is Artorius Castus?" Leon requested, staring at the teenagers and he took a look around, his eyes searching for the man he called for.

"Here."

A teenager that appeared to be a few years older than the other boys stepped forward in Roman armor. His hair was a dark brown color, almost black and it was curly. His eyes were a beautiful green that were sharp with authority.

"We are here to drop off another Sarmatian knight. However, the village didn't have a boy, thus…" Leon paused in his speaking and wave his right hand toward Anastasia.

That was the moment when Anastasia slid off Links saddle and she dropped beside him. She walked up to stand beside Leon as she stared straight at Artorius with a keen look. The other Sarmatian teenage boys were staring at Anastasia with disbelief and unbelievable expression. Even Artorius went wide eyes on this unexpected news, but his face quickly changed to seriousness. His eyes stared straight into Anastasia's eyes before he looked at Leon with a raise eyebrow.

"A girl? This cannot be."

"Well it happen. This is Anastasia. She is, well, she is an excellent rider. Better than my men and me. Her knowledge of the land was skillful like a scout. She is a skillful fighter." Leon proclaimed, clasping his hands behind his back as he continue to stare at Artorius with a stern look, one that was waiting for Artorius to challenge him.

Anastasia kept her eyes set on Artorius and she did not want to look at the other young knights' expression for her presence.

Artorius was glancing in between Anastasia and Leon, but his eyes came to rest on Anastasia longer, trying to grasp the fact that Anastasia was a girl and had to be a knight.

"If that is the case, then she is to stay. She just needs to know that she isn't going to be treated any differently than the others." Artorius stated, straightening up his back and his hands clasping behind his back to give himself an authorize posture.

Turning away from Artorius to look at Anastasia, Leon placed his right hand on her shoulder and he bent his head down where his lips were close near her ear.

"Do not hold anything back from them. Drop the nice act and show them who the courageous one is. Don't bow down to their whims and don't try to do what they like in order for them to like you. Be you and show them why you are a Sarmatian knight." Leon appeared to demand this of her. He stood up straight, patted her right shoulder with a smirk and then he was walking away back to his horse.

Her eyes stay on Artorius as he kept his eyes on her. Artorius walked up to her, his eyes scanning her body. The Sarmatian knights were standing around seemed to be smirking. A few were jabbing each other, thinking that Artorius was going to show Anastasia no friendlessness.

"What I said about treating you no different then my men, I meant it."

Thinking back to Leon's advice to her, Anastasia will not be inferior because she was a woman. No, she was going to be the equal to the others, especially men. She was not going to hold back and she will prove that women were just as better.

"Trust me, you don't need to tell me twice. I understood you the first time and I expect nothing else other than being treated equally like everyone else here, Artorius." Anastasia assured, staring straight into his eyes without blinking.

Her comment had been heard by the Sarmatian knights causing them to once again jab one another with amusement. One of them even whistles in an impress tone.

Behind Anastasia, Leon smirked and he turned his head away to stare at his men. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Anastasia because she could definitely handle herself perfectly fine.

Slowly, a grin appeared onto Artorius lips causing Anastasia to slightly become confuse about his sudden polite expression.

"You and I will get along just fine. Please call me Arthur for now on." Arthur held out his right hand and he placed it on top of her left shoulder.

Soon the other Sarmatian knights came to the two to introduce themselves to which Anastasia would introduce herself in return.

This was going to be her life and duty for the next fifteen years.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

*****This had been UPDATED as of 1/9/16*****

**Hi Everyone,**

**I had decided to write this story as I had been debating whether or not to. If I have anything historical wrong, I am sorry. I'm not a historian or anything. ;)**

**Anyways, the story will be starting out like prequel then slowly lead into the movie. Or rather, the first few chapters will be past memories/flashbacks. **

**Also, I know that there were many stories of a woman joining the knights, but please run along with me.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave behind some positive reviews in order for future chapters. **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:**** I don't own anything about the **_**King Arthur movie Series **_**and such. What I do own is my original characters, Anastasia, Rex, Leon—who will appear in the future—and Links (the horse). **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Enough is Enough

…**..**

…**.. Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

For weeks, there was training sessions after training session. For those past weeks, most of the Sarmatian teenage knights were not all that kind to Anastasia when she trained with them.

They thought that if they were to target her throughout training that they could break her down into tears and then she might beg Arthur to leave. However, it became a lost cause as Anastasia showed how she was a determine young lady that was not going to give up. Though, she had been losing her patience with these teenage boys.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up or rather on your feet?" Lancelot, one of Arthur's good friends, bent down to whisper into Anastasia's ear then chuckle.

At this time, Anastasia was knelt down on the ground, fixing her boots, but she had paused when Lancelot whispered this comment into her right ear.

The comment was directed to an earlier incident that happen to Anastasia. She had been having a simple swordfight with the silent knight, Tristan, when she had tripped over herself and she fell down. Tristan had helped her up while the others laughed in amusement.

There were only a few knights that Anastasia could deal with and who were also polite to her and were not lustful or harmful to her. Those couple of knights were Tristan, Arthur, and Dagonet. The knight that would always teasing her and getting on her nerves was Lancelot. With the comment that he just aimed at her, she had finally lost her patience with him.

Standing to full height, Anastasia whirled around to face a chuckling Lancelot. She stepped at him and slammed her hands against his chest, shoved him back into a wood post that was used for bow and arrow practice.

A grunt escaped Lancelot at the impact of the wood and his twin swords pressed against his back. They made these clinging sound similar to bells as they hit the wood post.

Anyone that was present in the training area froze at what just happened. Eyes were going back and forth between Lancelot and Anastasia, wondering what will happen next.

"It appears that the little girl does have fire in her." Lancelot amusedly said, reaching back to his back and he grabbed the hilts of his twin swords. He pulled them out of their sheaths and he twirled either sword in his hands before pointing the tips right at Anastasia.

Noticing that this was about to get ugly, the leader of the knights, Arthur, stepped up to be the peacemaker.

"Lancelot that is enough." Arthur commanded, but was ignored, especially when Anastasia pulled out her short swords that were the length of her forearms. She began to twirl them within her hands.

Arthur threw his hands up, sighing as he knew that he lost this battle. He just hope that neither of them will seriously hurt one another.

Once Anastasia was armed, Lancelot let out a warrior cry and he lunged at her. He brought down his twin swords, but the tips of his swords met the sandy ground of the training area.

"What th—Oof!" Lancelot was shoved to the ground and his face smudged into the sandy ground, getting a plentiful mouthful of dirt.

Those that stood around watching the fight on the sidelines began to laugh at Lancelot face planting into the ground.

Getting off the ground, spitting out the dirt, Lancelot whirled around to glare at Anastasia. She swung at him causing him to bend back and away. He went to hit her again with a swing of his swords, but she easily dodged him and she manage to slip behind him.

He whirled around, swinging but he ended up slicing through air.

"Here I am."

Turning fast to his left, Lancelot only got a glimpse of Anastasia's long braided hair. He turned to follow in that direction, but as he did, he met a fist to his left cheek causing him to stagger backward with a groan escaping from him.

"She too fast for him." Gawain pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched with amazement at how fast Anastasia was moving on her feet.

It appeared that everyone that was watching with amazement at how fast Anastasia moved on the balls of her feet as if she was a part of the wind.

"I think that she is too fast for all of us." The youngest Sarmatian knight amongst them, a thirteen year old Galahad blurted out with wide awestruck eyes.

Away from everyone else and sitting on top of empty barrels, Tristan was eating a green apple while solely focusing on Anastasia and her footwork. He could see that Anastasia moved on the balls of her toes, gliding across the ground and she moved quietly similar to a mouse. The way she moved appear as if she was dancing a warrior's dance.

She was like water flowing, circling her prey which was Lancelot at the moment. Tristan had to admit that he was very interest in how Anastasia's footwork technique worked.

"Stop moving!" Lancelot shouted, wiping the blood that was slightly coming out of his bottom lip from being split open by another one of Anastasia's punches.

"The enemy will never stop moving if you demand them to." Anastasia taunted as she held up her short swords to block a few of his aggressive and wild swings.

Using his frustration against him, Anastasia managed to block both of his swings above their heads. Leaving both of them open, Anastasia used her flexibility. She brought her right foot back then sent it forward to slam into the most sensitive spot on the man's body.

The boys winced and cringed as they felt a phantom pain in their own groin area. They felt bad for Lancelot, knowing that was a spot that no man should ever get hit. Even Tristan winced and he bit into the apple a bit harder than usual.

Falling to his knees and dropping his swords on either side of him, Lancelot cupped his pulsing groin. Anastasia placed her right foot on Lancelot chest and she shoved him to his back to the sandy training arena.

Keeping her foot on his chest, she threw both her short swords down causing everyone to gasp out and take a step to the two. Lancelot eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the impact of her twin short swords, but he didn't feel a thing.

For a few seconds, his eyes were kept shut before he slowly cracked them open. He only moved his eyes to look on either side of his head to find himself staring at his own reflection in the shiny twin swords. The two swords were impeded on either side of his head. This did not allow him to move his head side to side without his nose coming in contact with the swords.

Kneeling down on his chest, Anastasia stared down at him with narrow sea foam green eyes. She pulled her short swords from either side of his head and she sheathed one of them. With the other, she put the sharp tip against the end of his nose.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean anything. If I have to prove myself more to you then I will not hold back." Anastasia snarled at him, standing up and she began to walk away from him while sheathing her short sword.

"You were holding back?" Lancelot exclaimed and quickly sat up, but winced as there was a faint pain spasm through his groin again. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from her.

The others stepped back as they watched Anastasia walk away from the training area. They were starting to see her in a different light, a good one after that match.

"Of course. Didn't want to embarrass you too quick in front of our fellow knights. I played you like a cat plays with a mouse before ending it." Anastasia glanced over her shoulder and said. She turned back forward to continue on walking out of the training arena.

Anastasia had made her way to the tavern where she had become close friend with the owner's daughter, Vanora.

Now, Vanora was the same age as Anastasia. She was definitely more talkative then Anastasia. Also, Vanora was Bors, a fellow knight's love interest.

Anastasia felt that those two would be amusing together as Bors was simply a brute and Vanora presented herself as an innocent young lady. Though, there had been many times that Vanora showed off her fiery side, mostly towards Bors. Those moments between the two had actually became entertainment to not only Anastasia, but the other Sarmatian knights.

"Anastasia! Just in time for a bowl of stew. You can be the first to have some before the rest of the Sarmatian knights get here." Vanora clapped her hands together from behind the bar then she disappeared out back into the kitchen.

Anastasia walked over to a table near the corner and she sat herself down. She was staring down at her hands and studying the callouses that were forming. Sooner or later, she will have to wear gloves, but ones that only cover her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. Those were the fingers she used to pull the arrow back when she used the bow.

"Oh, Tristian you're here too. Let me get you a bowl too."

Anastasia head shot up to see Vanora placing a bowl of stew in front of Anastasia. Vanora turned away to walk back into the kitchen to get another bowl. Once she was gone, Anastasia stared over at the silent knight. He bowed his head, his shaggy long hair hiding his eyes.

"May I sit here?" Tristan asked in a low tone, pointing at the seat beside her at the round tavern wood table.

"Yes, you may." Anastasia said while feeling her cheeks heat up. She bowed her head to stare at her stew and also hide the fact that she was flustering up.

She picked up the spoon and dipped the spoon into the soup, but she did not bring the spoon to her lips. Her eyes looked up to see Vanora coming back with a bowl of stew for Tristian. Anastasia will wait until Tristan got his food before she ate her own.

Once Tristan had gotten his bowl, Anastasia began to eat. Before Vanora left the table, she had managed to send Anastasia a wink. Anastasia stared at Vanora with wide eyes and then once again, she bowed her head. She was feeling herself becoming anxious at being this close to Tristan.

Beside her at the round wood table, the silent knight was her age, which was sixteen years old. He appeared as an indolent young man. Always looking calm, but when he fights, it was a completely different story. He became unemotional about his actions, but his actions were vicious. A good fight was what he was always seeking.

By no means was he an unattractive teen. He becoming handsome and his accent added to his appearance. The quiet personal added a mysterious vibe to surround him and thus made many to be curious about him.

"The way you fight."

Anastasia eyes snapped up to stare at Tristan at him speaking to her.

"What about it?"

"Your footwork is like you are dancing." Tristan looked up at her, something sparking in his hazel brown eyes.

"Um, alright?" Anastasia was a little confused of his observation on her footwork when fighting.

"I wish to understand it more."

Now, she was thrown off guard as she did not expect to hear Tristan ask her this. No way was Tristan dependent when it came to fighting. Hearing him ask her about learning her footwork, she knew that once he learned this particular technique, he will not only be content with himself, but he will be adding another skill to his lethal ways.

"Al—alright." Anastasia stuttered out, blinking like an owl as she was still a bit astonished by his request.

Tristan nod his head at her and went back to eating.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." Tristan informed her for when he wanted to start his training session.

Anastasia only nodded then looked back down at her bowl and she began to continue to eat. However, her eyes look up again as she heard the loud voices of the rest of the knights coming in.

"Beautiful Vanora!" Bors shouted, throwing his arms open to the red hair woman and then wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her a kiss.

There was a loud slap sound causing them all to wince. A growl then laughter came out of Bors as he kept his arms around Vanora with a wide lovesick smile.

"He is too obnoxious at times." Gawain came over to the table saying, dropping himself down on across from Tristan.

"Indeed." Dagonet agreed, seating himself on the other side of Anastasia.

She was a bit shock that they were sitting with her instead of one of the other empty tables. Soon, Galahad slowly walked over and he sat himself down, eyeing around the room with a tilt of his head.

"So, Anastasia, are you part cat?" Gawain leaned on his forearms on the table. His blonde hair was getting long as it began to tumble over the front of his shoulders.

"No? Why?"

"You move like one, that's why." Gawain pointed out, leaning back in his seat.

Anastasia was beginning to see that the other knights were starting to lighten up to her. Maybe her fight with Lancelot today had now showed her in a new light in the boys' eyes. She realized that she was gaining their respect.

"Yes, you are quick on your feet." Arthur appeared behind Tristan and Anastasia causing the two to look up and over their shoulders at their leader.

"Thanks." Anastasia unsurely replied, taking a scoop of her soup and she brought the spoon up to her lips.

The tavern started to become rowdy as time started to go by. The tavern filled up with fellow Sarmatian knights, civilians, and some Roman soldiers.

There was games going on around the room. One of games was throwing knives at a pole that had a white dot for the bull eyes. It was Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Anastasia, throwing their knives at the pole.

The youngest, Galahad threw his knife and it hit the top of the post, not even close to the target. He pouted and he crossed his arms over his chest. Gawain patted his shoulder before he stepped forward and threw his knife, hitting half of the white dot. He turned around with his hands on his hips, prodding out his chest with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Beat that."

Anastasia stepped forwards, but bent down to pull out a dagger from within her knee high leather boots. The men that were watching their game had greedy eyes as they stared at Anastasia bending over. Their eyes soon meet legs in black pants causing them to look up to the owner and saw that it was a glaring Tristan.

Anyone that had been looking were not looking anymore, especially when the silent knight that was making a name for himself already on being lethal in fighting. His glare was one that they couldn't face.

Anastasia stared at her dagger and then up at the target. She pulled back her right arm then shot it forward, wrist flicking and the dagger slid right out of her right hand.

Her dagger sliced through the air and it landed with a thud against the pole. It had not only knocked off Gawain's throwing knife from the force, but her dagger perfectly hit the center of the bull eye.

"Hmm, look at that, Gawain." Anastasia turned to face the long blonde hair man with a smirk.

Tristan appeared beside Anastasia and he threw his dagger with quick movement. A thud caused Gawain, Galahad and Anastasia to turn to see where Tristan dagger had landed.

"How the…" Galahad mouth dropped.

Tristan's dagger was prodding from the center of Anastasia's dagger hilt. It was truly amazing at how skilled Tristan was. To not only hit the center, but to hit the center of Anastasia dagger hilt was simply remarkable.

"Tristan, how did you do that?" Gawain whispered, not believing his eyes.

Anastasia walked up to the post and she pulled Tristan dagger out of her dagger's end hilt and she stared at his dagger. She pulled hers out of the pole too then she made her way over to the silent knight.

"He aims for the middle, Gawain." Anastasia answered for Tristan, keeping her eyes train on him. Tristan eyes didn't falter from hers either as a slow smug smirk came onto his lips.

Both Gawain and Galahad muttered something underneath their breaths as they went about to collect their daggers. Anastasia stood in front of Tristan. She held up his dagger to him.

"You are truly one interesting person, Tristan."

He kept smirking at her even as he took his dagger from her and then he turned away. He made his way back over to the table that they had been sitting at earlier and he sat down. Once he was situated in his spot, Tristan pulled a green apple out of nowhere and he began to eat it.

Watching the whole time, Anastasia shook her head with a small grin and her jovial eyes resting on Tristan. As if sensing her stare, he looked over at her with something twinkling in his eyes. Anastasia felt small as she slowly made her way over to him and she sat herself down.

A piece of an apple slice was soon presented in front of her making her to reach out and accept the slice of apple. Her sea foam green eyes came to stare into hazel eyes.

Rising the slice apple to her lips, Anastasia had into the slice and Tristan eyes zero in on how her lips circled around the slice apple. Seeing him eyeing her lips then looking up into her eyes, Anastasia gave Tristan a daring wink.

That was the day that Tristan will always give apple slices to Anastasia to watch her enjoy not only the apple, but to see her stare at him with those eyes of hers.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

***** This chapter had been UPDATED as of 1/9/16*****

**Thank you for reading, please leave behind reviews and hope everyone enjoys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Swift Feet

…**..**

…**..Week Later: …..**

…**..**

The skies were lighting up as the sun hasn't risen yet.

Fog was rolling across the grassy lands around the Hadrian walls. The village within the walls were quiet as most of the people were still sleeping. Only a few Roman soldiers were up on the walls, guarding and made their rounds through the streets.

However, there were grunts coming from the Knights training arena and clanks of metal hitting against one another.

A swipe at the back of the knees and a sixteen year old Tristan found himself on his back, once again. As he tried to get up, a dull training sword was pressed his throat making him to stare up at his training partner, who had been his teacher for the past week.

"You went flat footed and sunk into the sand a bit. The mildew effects the sand, but can also effect the grass of a battlefield. You'll slip. It's not easy to move on the balls of your feet with great speed without slipping. However, if you put weight into the balls of your feet, you'll be balance and gracefully move like a dancer." A sixteen year old Anastasia explained, pulling the training sword away from his throat and she took a step back away from him.

Tristan grunted as he pushed himself off the ground once she pulled the training sword from his throat and she stepped away from him.

"We have been training for a week and you are improving, Tristan."

"Not fast enough."

"Rome wasn't built in a day."

He rolled his eyes making her to gently snicker, knowing he did not want to hear about taking it slowly to learn something or anything relevant to Rome. Since the Romans were the reason why they were taken from their homes and were serving underneath Arthur for fifteen years.

When Tristan got back into a stance, Anastasia sighed and she got into her fighting stance too. Sweat was glistening on their skins as they had been training for an hour now, nonstop.

As Tristan swung down at her with brute force, she slid her sword down to his sword's hilt making him to hop back away from her. She charged at him and swinging to make contact swords with him. When Tristan pushed her back, twirled on the balls of his feet and with the momentum of twirling, swung his sword across. In result, her sword was smacked out of her hand.

With quick thinking, Anastasia tucked and rolled to the side of him, stood up and she lashed out her right leg to kick his butt. He staggered forward then turned to bring his sword down on her, but she quickly moved across the ground like a wolf stalking around its prey.

"Did you teach yourself how to move like this?"

"My father taught me to always be quick on my feet. But when I got here, seeing you guys training, I knew that I did not have the brute strength that most of you had." Anastasia explained, backing away into the direction of where the training sword laid. She kept talking to keep Tristan distracted to give her enough time to get to her sword.

"I knew that I had to have an advantage over something that you guys don't. I got up early before you guys did, train myself to scale up the walls, hide in the shadows and move quickly. Thus, my strong points are mostly all about agility and swiftness. Using your own brute force against you, taking you off your feet when you miss and then I strike down." Anastasia kicked her training sword up into the air and caught it, placing it before her with a smirk.

"I see." Tristan mumbled, a twinkle of mischief in his hazel brown eyes.

Hearing all about her training, how she figured out a way to keep up with the boys, he was going to admit that he was impressed. Well, it added onto how much he was impress by her in many things. He always watched her when she had first came here. He still did watch her till this day. Her fighting style was unique, swift and smooth.

Then when she was not training and instead, interacting with Vanora or fellow Knights, she had a personality that every man wanted in a woman. She could be generous, kind and have a sense of humor. But when it came to be defensive, she was like a snake waiting to strike. Sly like a fox and then strong willpower and bravery of a lioness.

Everything about her, Tristan noticed. He got this odd feeling in his stomach whenever she accepted apples from him or when she flashed him a smile or when she said his name. He did not know what it was as he only felt rage and thirst for fighting because that was what he was here to do. But that odd unknown feeling, he knew that he will get it whenever she was in his presence.

Upon seeing a spark flash through his eyes, Anastasia knew that he had let her get the sword making her to clench her teeth before relaxing and her jaw flexed.

Tristan shot at her making Anastasia to block him. Crouching down and lunging back at him, she slammed her left shoulder into his stomach.

They crashed down onto the training ground sand, rolling around and losing their swords in their scuffle. Soon, Tristan found himself looking up at Anastasia with his hands on her upper thighs as she was straddling his upper chest. Her knees were resting on either side of his head.

"Hmm." Tristan hummed with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

"Perv." Anastasia muttered, poking him in the center of his forehead as she got off of him and she held her right hand out to him.

Grabbing her hand, she helped him up and they stood face to face with each other.

"I think we should dance."

"Dance? No."

"Yes."

"Nope." Tristan shook his head and he went to turn away to receive the training swords, but froze upon her next comment.

"Well, you do want to have deadly footwork. Then dance with me or I'll stop teaching you."

Turning back to her, Tristan stepped up to her and held his hands out while glaring at her.

"Cruel."

"It worked, didn't it?" Anastasia smoothly said, taking his hands and she position his hands on the right spots on her body.

Before long, they were moving around the training arena. A few times, Tristan had stepped onto her feet causing her to wince and him to look at her with an apologetic look, but never said it. Few times Anastasia repeatedly told him to stop looking at their feet and just move with the flow as one.

Soon, the sun was coming up and they stop dancing. Anastasia threw him the training sword and she picked up her own. No words were exchange as they began their match once again.

This time, Tristan noticed how he was moving on the balls of his feet and he was moving around Anastasia as if he was dancing with his opponent. And soon enough, Tristan span on his feet, slightly crouch and he had the tip of his training sword underneath Anastasia's chin. However, feeling a tap on a very sensitive part of his body, he looked down to see Anastasia had her sword against his groin area. Looking back up, he saw mischief in her eyes and a matching smirk to which he couldn't help but snicker.

"Fair enough, eh?" Anastasia lowly asked.

"Eh, fair enough, indeed." Tristan nodded, pulling the sword away and she did the same.

Both grinning at one another and they began walking out of the training ground, but not without Anastasia hip bumping him with a wink. Tristan smirked, bowing his head a bit to make his long hair to shadows his face. He knew she had done that to show that she was happy with his work progress today.

Pulling an apple from his pocket, he went to bite into it, but he felt eyes on him. Looking to his left, Anastasia stared at him with a weird look.

Anastasia couldn't help but wonder how he had an apple on him the whole time while they train. She would've thought it might've gotten thrown out of his pocket or had created some sort of bulge, but it didn't.

"What?"

"Where the hell did that come from? Your ass?"

A snort escaped Tristan and this time he hip bumped her, but right into a pile of hay against the horse stables where their horses were.

When Anastasia fell into the hay then she shot up, spitting hay out of her mouth, Tristan was still casually walking as if nothing had happened.

"Tristan!"

Tristan quickly picked up pace then he began to run as Anastasia began to sprint after him, yelling at him for doing that.

The rest of the knights were now up and they stop to watch as Tristan ran by them and then a yelling Anastasia was trailing behind him.

"If he gets caught, I can only image what's to happen to him." Gawain pointed out.

"Agree." Galahad nodded his head.

"He is screwed." Bors chuckled, watching as Tristan ran through the tavern with Anastasia still hot on his tail.

They heard a crash from inside the tavern and soon enough both Tristan and Anastasia were now running side by side, away from something, or rather, someone.

"Get back here, Tristan and Anastasia!" Vanora came storming out, waving a wooden spoon.

"Or they're screwed." Dagonet pointed out.

The knights laugh as Tristan and Anastasia were now being chase after by a wooden spoon wielding Vanora, who had nothing but revenge clear across her face.

"Stop your woman, Bors!"

"I'm not his woman!"

"Yet!" Bors shouted, puffing out his chest and he reached out to grab Vanora, but she slapped him across the face causing the knights to laugh harder.

While Vanora was distracted by Bors, Tristan and Anastasia slowly creeped away, not wanting to be in Vanora's wooden spoon wielding way again. However, as they were sneaking away, Anastasia couldn't help but shove Tristan before running away laughing.

A small grin came onto Tristan face. He ran after Anastasia, wanting to hide with her, especially with Vanora looking for them once again after she smacked Bors around.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED as of 1/9/16*****

**This chapter was sort of a filler chapter until we get into the real stuff. The next chapter is still when the knights were young, but after that we are going to start getting into the movie.**

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Together

…**..**

…**.. A Year Later: …..**

…**..**

Most of them had turned seventeen when they finally went into their first serious battle. It was also where they had not only lost their fellow knight brothers, but it was where the knights' personalities began to harden and change.

Anastasia was running across a small grassy plain near a small village. The villagers were hiding inside their homes while Arthur and his knights were fighting off a large group of Woads that emerged from the woods that was on the edge of the small village.

Ducking as a large male Woad swung an axe at her head, Anastasia move on the balls of her feet, spinning around the Woad and she sliced the calves of his legs. The Woad yelled out in pain until it was silence by Anastasia slicing through their throat. She panted with her eyes widen as she had just killed another person. In her mind, Anastasia tried to keep reminding herself that she had to do this in order to protect the villagers. That it was the knights' jobs to do their part of protecting and fighting under Arthur's orders.

As the Woad fell to the ground, Anastasia looked up just in time as a spear came straight at her. Immediately, she leaned back to only get a small slice across the top of her right shoulder causing a low hiss to escape from her. Anastasia fell back and her falling was enough force to make her war helmet to fall off of her head.

The Woad that had thrown the spear, eyebrows slowly rose with interest as they came toward her. A cunning grin came onto their lips at the sight of seeing that she was a woman. The Woad began to say something in their native language as he began to circle her before he lunged at her with a warrior's yell.

Anastasia dodged him, spinning up onto her right foot while she raised her sword up to block a dagger to her side. She clenched her teeth as the Woad put force up against her. With quick thinking, Anastasia kicked her right foot out into the Woad knee making them to fall to the ground. He tried to swing at her legs, but she jumped over the swing and when she landed, she lashed her knee up into the underside of his chin.

Falling to his back, the male Woad laid there, staring up at her as he waited for her to end him. Raising her sword up into the air, she stared at him and then she shook her head, not able to do it. She took a step away, feeling like she couldn't take out an unarmed person.

When Anastasia stepped back again, another Woad had been sneaking up behind her since she was too distracted by the Woad lying on the ground. Finally hearing the mud make a squish sound behind her, Anastasia whirled around with her sword ready, but went wide eyes as a Woad was already bringing their sword down toward her head.

A hand grabbed the back of her chainmail and she was ripped backwards in the nick of time as the Woad's blade just missed her. Their sword slammed to the ground, getting stuck in the mud.

Anastasia staggered back then she watched with wide eyes as Tristan sliced down the Woad that had just tried to kill her. He then turn around to throw a dagger right by her. Hearing a gasp behind her, she whirled around to see that the Woad that had been lying on the ground earlier had gotten up and he had tried to take her out from behind. Now, Tristan dagger was stuck in their throat and they drop dead to the ground.

Turning back to look at Tristan, Anastasia watched him glance at her with dark eyes filled with blood thirst. He was vicious on the battlefield and he appeared to be taking pleasure in taking out the enemies. Her eyes watch him as he moved around her on the balls of his feet, swiftly taking out charging Woads with quick strokes. His moves were precise, smooth and spot on.

When a Woad charge at him from behind while he fought with another, Anastasia ran forward and she ran her sword through their side causing them to collapse onto the ground.

Tristan took out the one that he had been fighting before he turned around to see that Anastasia had just taken down a Woad out for him. As he went to nod to her as a thanks, she pulled out one of her short swords and she chucked it over his left shoulder.

Whirling around, Tristan saw her short sword through a Woad's head. He grabbed her short sword from the body and he turned back around to face her, held it out for her to take. Anastasia reached out about to take back her short sword from him when all of a sudden, Tristan grabbed her wrist and he ripped her forwards so that her chest bumped up against his own chest.

And now, Tristan was staring right down at her.

"Now, we are even." He whispered to her in a low husky voice.

"Battle is not over yet, Tristan." Anastasia smoothly whispered, pulling away from each other just as an axe came down between them.

Both Tristan and Anastasia let out a yell as they stabbed their swords through the axe wielding Woad, ending them once they pulled their swords out of the Woad's body.

And soon enough, the battle came to a close for now.

There were casualties on both sides. The ground was splatter with the red life force that pumped through their bodies. Those that fought and survived in their first major battle were now personally changed for life.

The knights that were alive stood in their spots and stared around at their surroundings, seeing what they had done. They were realizing that they will be doing this for the next fifteen years. That this was the hard realization that their personalities and morals were forever changed.

Anastasia stood beside Tristan as she stared around at the bodies lying all around them. Her eyes look down at her sword to see blood dripping off the tip and sinking into the ground, soaking it.

Her breathing got heavier as she saw what she had just done. She kept her face blank, but her eyes were filled with terror and disbelief for her actions. The animalistic surviving side had come out to take down any enemies that versus her during that battle.

Tristan glanced at Anastasia, seeing her breathing heavier than usual and how her eyes were slightly wide with horror. He stepped to her, sheathing his sword and he laid a comforting hand on her right shoulder causing her to flinch then looked at him with such emotional eyes.

"Come." Tristan slid his right hand down to her lower back to lead her over to their horses.

The others were finding their lost brother knights, grieving and helping Jols place the bodies on the wagon to bring them back to the walls where they will be properly buried with a ceremony.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When they got to the walls, it was quiet. There were no words exchange from the knights as they were still feeling high on alertness after the battle.

Anastasia gave Jols her horse before she quickly walked out of the barn. Anastasia soon found herself running through the village and out of the walls. She came to a small pond, sinking down to her knees with her head bowed as she felt the tears emerging from her eyes.

The pond surface reflected her image. An image that she was not usually familiarized with, but will be for the next fifteen years.

Looking down at her hands, there was blood covering them. Dried and flaking off. Her hair was a mess, coming out of its braid and dirt was covering her skin. Untying the ribbon from her braid, she shook her head until she felt her long dark brown hair tumbling down her back.

Feeling a few strands touching the side of her face, she tried to brush them away and back behind her ears, but instead, she felt the blood on her hands brush across her cheeks.

Dropping her hands onto her lap, but then lifting her hands up in front of her face, Anastasia eyes the blood on them again. She started feeling the tears unshed from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. There was this hard feeling welling up in her chest, then up her throat and finally out of her mouth.

She was screaming.

Silencing herself, Anastasia bowed her head as she began dipping her hands into the pond water, trying to desperately to wash away the blood. Trying to get the blood off, trying to forget what she was doing, or rather, what she had done.

The blood was not coming off quick enough causing a loud sob to escape from her.

When hands grabbed ahold of hers, stopping her actions, Anastasia was startle. Quickly, she turned her head to the right to see that the hands belong to Tristan.

Tristan head was bowed as he gently rubbed his hands over hers and was doing a much better job of getting the blood off her hands than what she had been doing before.

…**..**

When they had gotten back to the stables from the battle, Tristan had saw her run off and he had trailed after her. When he saw where she went, he had stood back and just watched her breakdown. The feeling of the weight of the battle had come crashing down onto her shoulders. When the loud sob had escaped her that was when Tristan couldn't go any longer on watching her desperately washing her hands to get the blood off. He decided to help her calm back down.

"I killed people, Tristan." Anastasia sobbed out, bowing her head.

"They were the enemy."

"But they were people. They were people—people. Living, breathing—"She gasped as his hands grab hold of either side of her face and he turned her head to face him.

His eyes were back to their normal hazel color and not the dark color that had been filled with lust for blood on the battlefield.

"It is hard, I know. But you have to understand that we have to continue to do this for the next fifteen years. To gain our freedom."

"I feel like once those years are up, who or what will we be at the end. We will be unrecognizable to our families and friends." Anastasia whispered, shutting her eyes then opening them back up as she felt Tristan thumbs swipe away her tears.

"We will have each other and our fellow brothers." Tristan found himself saying, bumping his forehead against her forehead.

They stared one another in the eyes. Anastasia shut her eyes and she nodded her head a little. Tristan pulled her into his arms and he lied them back on the grass. They laid on their sides to face one another. Resting his chin on top of her head, he held her close. Tristan knew right then and there that he must protect her and always have her by him.

…**..**

…**.. Days Later: …..**

…**..**

For the next few days, the knights grieved for their lost fellow brother knights after their ceremonies. They mostly found themselves altogether at Vanora's family tavern, trying to drink away or entertain themselves from the painful events from a few days ago.

Anastasia sat in the tavern, staring down at the table with her fingers tracing across the wood table surface.

A slice of an apple came into her view making her to slightly grin and accept it. Her eyes glance to the side to see Tristan appear beside her and he sat himself down, munching away on the apple, but he will slice pieces for her.

"You really are too quiet on your toes." Anastasia lowly told him.

The corner of his lips twitch up a bit before his face went blank.

Tristan watched the others have light conversation. There was Lancelot trying to lighten up the mood with jokes while Gawain and Galahad were trying to have a competitive dagger throwing match. They were trying to return back to normal, trying not to grieve as much, but it was hard for them. It was not going to be the last time they will be grieving for a fellow knight.

"On the field, you moved gracefully." Anastasia added, glancing at Tristan to see his eyebrows rise as he slightly leaned back in his seat with a small smirk.

Her face heated up and she quickly looked away, biting into the apple slice. Tristan smirked as he saw her getting fluster. Leaning forward just in time as Anastasia turned her head to look back at him. The tip of their noses brushed against each other.

She flustered up some more and a sly smirk made way onto his lips, enjoying how fluster she was becoming because of him. Tristan felt a sense of accomplishment as he was the only male to do this to her. That she felt more towards him than others, which he liked. Tristan began to feel this sense of smugness wash over him and he felt the need to mess with her. Not realizing how egoistic he was starting to get.

"I had a good teacher." He mumbled, leaning towards her making Anastasia to go slightly wide eyes upon his action before she began to shut her eyes.

However, another apple slice was shove into her mouth making her eyes to shoot open to stare right at a smirking Tristan staring at her with a smug look. Realizing that he just teasing her, she spit the apple slice into her hand and blankly stared at it for a few seconds.

To say that she was pissed off was a huge understatement.

Anastasia will admit that she had a crush on Tristan, knowing the crush was true after she had taught him how to move better on his feet. But for him to get her fluster up then had the nerve to tease her in a way that he was going to kiss her, really pissed her off. Rage was pouring throughout her body.

Quickly standing up, which caused the chair to make a loud scraping sound across the cobblestone floors, Anastasia chucked the apple slice at Tristan forehead while glaring at him.

"You are an ass." Anastasia coldly said then she stormed away.

"Whoa, Ana, where are you going?" Lancelot tried to give her a charming smile, but she brushed by him with long, fuming strides.

"You had done it now. You know she does not like to be tease in such a manner like that. " Dagonet said to Tristan as he had saw the whole scene take place.

Standing up, Tristan jogged out of the tavern while chucking the finish apple core into a barrel. Glancing around to see which direction Anastasia went in, he managed to catch sight of long dark hair going around a corner. Quickly, Tristan sprinted into that direction.

Rounding around a corner, Tristan caught Anastasia heading towards the stables. He knew that she will most likely look for the comfort of her horse, Links. Running to the stables, Tristan entered with caution. He made his way over toward the stall where Anastasia's horse, Links was located.

Coming to stand in the doorway of the stall, his eyes stared at Anastasia resting her head against Links head.

"Ana."

"Of course you'll follow me."

Stepping closer to her, Tristan stood to the side to stare at her. He looked down at her feet, feeling himself not able to apologize as he only apologized when he was a little boy. Now, he felt himself choking up on apologizing to her.

"Did the word ass even make its way into that head of yours?"

He nodded his head, but realized that she was not looking at him.

"Yes."

"Why did you follow me?" Anastasia turned to face him, glaring at him while she stepped closer to him.

"To...to…"

"To what?" Anastasia stepped even closer causing Tristan to look away with his eyes shut. His fists flexing against his sides.

Not wanting her to be the dominant one in this situation, Tristan turned his head back to her and open up his eyes, narrowing them. Anastasia eyebrows raised when she saw his sudden strict look. He then began to step at her making her to step back. He kept walking towards her to which Anastasia kept backtracking until her back met the stall wall.

Hands slammed on either side of her head making her to go wide eyes, not believing how this had suddenly turned on her.

"To say sorry." Tristan strongly told her.

Her eyes searched his where she saw nothing but the truth, but there was something else welling up inside Tristan's eyes.

"Tristan, what you did was a teasing asshole move. But I'll accept the apology." Anastasia softly said before she looked away.

However, Anastasia found herself looking back at him as his hands grab hold of either side of her face to hold her in place

Tristan just stared at her before he moved on forward and pressing his body up against hers. Pushing them harder up against the stall wall, Tristan bowed his head to give her one hell of a deep kiss.

The feeling for her was building up even more than before. Since watching her defend herself up against Lancelot last year and her helping him with his footwork, Tristan knew it was she that he wanted for himself. No other man shall ever have her.

Anastasia found herself in shock at the thought that this was actually happening to her. Her crush was actually kissing her. Immediately, her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back with just as much passion.

This was the moment where their romantic relationship formed. It was the start of a new chapter. It was all because of the silent knight teasing then expressing his emotions. Such emotions that would only be expressed for her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED as of 8/20/16*****

**Here is another chapter.**

**I know that I rushed a bit, but I want to get to the next chapters which will be leading into the movie.**

**So, the next chapter will be getting up to when they are older. These last three chapters were when they were young and now building up to when they are older and leading into the movie.**

**Also, heads up for the rating change to 'M' because of mature scenes appearing in the next chapter!**

**Please Review for future chapters!**

**Thank You and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Tasting Freedom

…**..**

…**.. Fifteen Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The tavern at night was loud and noisy.

Filled with Roman guards taking a break, regular citizens, and at their own table, the Samaritan Knights.

Fifteen years had passed. There were only months left for the service of the Samaritan knights to Rome to be up. Soon enough their papers for freedom will be coming to the Hadrian Walls.

Over those past fifteen years, going on missions and fighting in battles, they had lost many of their brothers. The round table that Arthur, their commander, had made was now spacious. Empty chairs surrounded most of the large round table, but here and there, were seven knights still alive. They became known as Arthur's top knights.

They were Lancelot, Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, Tristan and Anastasia.

They had all gotten older in appearance and personalities wise, which had definitely changed from when they were younger. They were always looking for a fight and their hands were greatly stain with the blood of their enemies.

At the moment, the knights were enjoying their time in the tavern. Eating, drinking, cracking jokes and picking on one another. At one table, Lancelot was trying to woo a harlot on his lap.

To the side, Galahad and Gawain were having a drinking game with people cheering them on. Dagonet was simply watching Galahad and Gawain, shaking his head as he knew that he will be taking care of them the next morning.

Roaming around the tavern, Bors was following after his lover, Vanora. After many years of pursuing her, they had finally gotten together and at the moment they have eleven children together. The knights did have a bet going on about how many children they will have because they knew that Bors and Vanora will have more.

Then there was Tristan, who was kicked back in his seat and he was slicing into an apple with a newly sharpen dagger. Slicing a chunk out of the green apple, his amber hazel eyes glance to his right as he held out the slice out to his other half.

Anastasia.

Ever since the day that they had kissed in the stables at the age of seventeen, they have been together ever since. They had their ups and their downs, but they would immediately make up. The two became the scouts for Arthur, but more so, Tristan.

When Vanora had brought more ale and food to the table, the knights quickly gather around the table, shooting comments at each other. They always came together when food arrives.

"Is my child crying?" Lancelot smirked toward Bors as the bald head warrior walked away from Vanora, who was now attending their crying baby number eleven.

"Your child? Eleven is all Bors." Bors jab himself in the chest with his left thumb.

"Soon there will be twelve and thirteen." Gawain said.

"I can help with fourteen." Lancelot winked, ducking with a snicker as Bors threw a slice of bread at him.

"You have a mini cavalry going on. Should slow down before you get a platoon then an army." Anastasia said, lifting a slice of bread and cheese to her lips. A mischief twinkle in her pale greenish blue eyes.

The knights snickered as Bors pointed right at the female knight with narrow eyes.

"Hey, you are the one to speak. You might end up with more, woman. Have little hellions running around and drive you up the wall. If I must remind you, you had your children before mine own!"

"At least she killed two birds with one stone by having twins." Dagonet pointed out.

"And Tristan and she at least named their sons." Galahad added in, quickly moving out of the way as Bors took a swing at him.

Over the past years, at the age of twenty, Anastasia had gave birth to twin boys, Nolan and Viktor. They were going to be eleven soon and they were little Tristan's. With his looks and personality. Well, expect Viktor, who likes to be a daredevil at times and he has Anastasia greenish blue eyes.

"You almost forgot, Tristan and Anastasia are married too." Lancelot said, lifting his mug of ale to his lips.

"Yes, they are. Makes me wonder why not me when I had given birth to eleven of your children thus far."

The knights snickered as Bors appear to pale. Vanora stood behind him, hands on her hips as she glared down at Bors, who in turn was now glaring at Lancelot for bringing marriage up. The flirtatious knight held up his hands in defense with a cunning smirk.

"You're going to get him killed." Gawain snickered, watching as Vanora grabbed Bors by his right ear and dragged him away with a frustrated look. They disappeared into the backroom of the tavern.

"And that is where number twelve will be created." Anastasia pointed out causing the guys to laugh and Tristan to chuckle a little.

Tristan reached out underneath the table to run his right hand over Anastasia powerful legs. Immediately, her eyes flicker to meet his own with her eyebrows slowly rising, trying to figure him out. When he gave her left thigh a squeeze, she slightly tensed up. Her eyes became shrouded in lust for him as she knew what Tristan was hinting to her.

"Uh oh, and it appears that number three will be happening between Tristan and Ana."

"Shut it, Lancelot." Anastasia shot him a glare.

Tristan stood up from the stool, sheathing his dagger away and he held out his right hand to Anastasia. She rest her left hand in his, letting him pull her up from her seat and he lead her away. Anastasia looked back at the other knights as Tristan was quickly dragging her away.

"See you guys tomorrow." Anastasia shouted back to them, waving before being pulled out of the tavern by Tristan.

They waved them off with smirks on their lips and sending winks in suggestive manners. Anastasia sighed, shaking her head, but grinning as Tristan pulled her along with wanting in his eyes for her.

For Tristan and Anastasia, they didn't live in the barracks with the other knights, anymore. Instead, they had their own home that Arthur had given to them when he had found out that Anastasia was pregnant.

The day of announcing the news about her being pregnant toward Arthur wasn't exactly a good one as Arthur was upset that his female knight got pregnant with another knight's child. But the main concern was that something might happen to Tristan or Anastasia because of Anastasia getting pregnant. However, Arthur made sure Tristan and her children were to remain safe and with them.

When Tristan found out that day that she was pregnant, he had left her alone and wonder off into the woods for almost the whole day. When he came back, she slapped him and he let her as she had the right to do so. Then he simply told her the truth of how he feared that he wouldn't be good to their children because he was raised to shed blood, not to be a father. Then there was the fact that if their children turn out to be boys, would they be taken away by the Romans to fight too?

The day the twin boys were born, Tristan felt his world change and he made sure he taught them everything. He adores his boys and sometimes will 'hog' them—as Vanora and Anastasia put it—and take the boys everywhere with him. He ate his words of going to be this bad father because he turned out to be the perfect father, which many did not expect.

Coming to their home and once entered, Tristan tossed Anastasia over his right shoulder to begin carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. She tried to wiggle around, trying to escape, but he gave her butt a pinch making her to yelp in result. Tristan smirked as they entered their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Within the next moment, Anastasia got tossed onto the bed with Tristan immediately on top of her before she could even move.

Lips attacking each other, clothes being pulled off and tossed somewhere in their bedroom. The ecstasy was high and the movements warmed up their bodies.

Anastasia hands ran through his messy plaid hair while Tristan hands trail down her sides to come grip her hips. Adjusting his body, Tristan managed to snug himself between her strong thighs and her knees pressed up against either side of his hips.

Hands grabbing hold of Tristan shoulder blades, Anastasia pushed her body closer to Tristan where she felt his fingers pressed into her sides. Wrapping her strong define legs around his waist, Anastasia ran her right hand through his hair before cupping his face to stare him in the eyes.

Amber hazel eyes that were warm with desire flowing through them as he stared into hers.

Leaning down, Tristan took in her lips again as he adjusted his hips against hers and he sunk in. A gasp escaped from Anastasia as her mouth pulled away from his for a few seconds. Taking a few seconds to collect her breath, her lips were pressing hard against his own once again.

Slamming his hands on either sides of her head, Tristan pulled back from her lips to stare her straight in the eyes as he deeply moved forward then moved back out. Repeatedly doing the motion in a slow manner. The lust in his eyes were now being overcome with love for her.

Putting her hands on Tristan broad muscular chest, she manage to push him back with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She flipped them over. Her hands slid down his chest pectorals and down to his abs as she flexed her hips to begin moving up and down then side to side.

Scars littered across their bodies, but behind all their scars were stories. Tristan and Anastasia knew where each other's scars were located on their bodies as they always caressed them.

Calloused hands gripped her hips. Tristan stared up at Anastasia before pushing himself up into a sitting position to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her as close as possible up against him. Pressed chest to chest, his arms wrapped around her lower back to keep her steadily up against him while he attacked the side of her neck in kisses and nips.

Gasps and groans echoed throughout their bedroom.

Feeling the familiar build up, Tristan flipped them back over so he was back on top and he picked up the pace.

Anastasia left hand gripped the back of his neck pulling him down to push her lips back against his with her right hand gripping the middle of his back. While Tristan left hand dragged down to grab her right leg to pull that leg higher up along his back. His other hand was resting beside her head, clenching the bed sheets underneath.

With a few hard thrusts, Tristan felt Anastasia come to her peak as she clenched around him. He couldn't help but to find his release soon after. He kept pounding into her to milk out both their releases.

Pulling away from kissing, Tristan and Anastasia stared at one another in the eyes with small grins coming onto their lips. Anastasia leaned up to peck his lips a few times before falling back down onto the comfort of their bed. Tristan pulled away, he fell off to his side. Immediately, he reached out to pull her close and hold her up against his body. He had her pressed right up against his chest.

Reaching up with her right hand, Anastasia brushed some of Tristan hair out of his face. Then she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead then onto his awaiting lips.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Where is Nolan and Viktor?" Anastasia asked, eyeing him but her eyebrows raised when she saw how Tristan got a cunning smirk on his lips.

"What did you do, Tristan?" Anastasia pushed herself up onto her elbow as she gave him a stern motherly look.

Tristan fell back onto his back with the smirk still on his lips. Anastasia placed her right hand beside his head to lean over him to continue staring him down.

"Tristan."

"Let's just say Bors is going to have more guest in the house." Tristan lowly chuckled making Anastasia to shake her head as she leaned down to kiss him before pulling back to stare him in the eyes.

"You are cruel."

"No, I'm a funny guy." Tristan dryly said.

A snort escaped Anastasia then she was laughing as she flew back onto her back. Tristan laid next to her lowly chuckling too. They turn their heads to look at one another laughing while entwining their hands between their bodies.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

All eleven children were sleeping.

In the kitchen, Bors was eyeing Vanora from behind. He stood up from the kitchen table to make his way up behind her. That was until the front door open up causing him to whirl around with Vanora to see who was coming into their home at such a time.

Instead of a person, many small animals from the farming area were now running into the house.

"What the hell is this!?" Bors shouted as all various animals came running into his home.

There were gooses, sheep, ducks, goats, and chickens.

Hearing snickering outside, Bors pushed through the animals to look out the front door where he saw two familiar faces.

They were the mini-me of two knights that were a married couple. The two twins that the knights nicknamed the hellions when they were in jokester ways or following one of their father's pranking commands.

There stood the twins boys of Tristan and Anastasia, Nolan and Viktor, waving at Bors with small smirks on their lips that remind Bors too much of Tristan's smirks.

"Your father put you up to this, didn't he?" Bors calmly asked them, but he sure as hell was glaring at them.

They only nodded before sprinting off, laughing.

"DAMN YOU TRISTAN!" Bors shouted into the night while shaking his fists into the air then he ran out of the house after the twins.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Did you hear that?" Anastasia lifted her head up from Tristan chest.

Tristan ran his right hand through Anastasia hair and he brought her head back down to lie back down on his chest. He laid his lips on her head before leaning his head back against the pillow with a victorious smirk.

"Nope. It must be the wind."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Updated as of 8/20/16!**

**Here was another chapter!**

**Getting into the movie probably next chapter.**

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **A Mission and Good News

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Standing at the countertop while plating breakfast, Anastasia glance over her shoulders at the sound of two set of feet dragging across the floor to the kitchen table. Her bluish green eyes containing amusement upon the sight of the twin boys.

"You two look worn down."

Viktor mumbled something underneath his breath as he held his head up by his hands at the table. Nolan let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes before he brushed his long hair back to look at their mother.

"We got chased around by Bors last night."

"Oh really?" Anastasia bit her tongue to not laugh as she knew that Tristan put their sons up for the challenge.

Another pair of feet entered the kitchen making Anastasia to look over to the doorway to see Tristan in only his pants entering. He let out a yawn and stretch his arms in the air. When he dropped his arms back to his sides, Tristan was making his way by the twins but made sure to ruffle both Nolan and Viktor long hair in either of his hands.

"Dad!"

"Aye?" Tristan smirked as he continue to walk by them.

Tristan came up behind Anastasia where he wrapped his long strong arms around her stomach.

The twins made a face and they turn away as their parents kissed one another.

Pulling away from Anastasia lips, Tristan gave her a grin then took the plate filled with food from her. He made his way over to the thick wood table with Anastasia trailing behind him with the boys' plates. Setting the two plates down in front of the boys', Anastasia made away back to the counter to pick up her own. Once everyone sat in their seats, Anastasia stared between the twin boys.

"Did Bors catch either of you?"

"Nope." The twins answered together, high fiving one another.

A smirk was on Tristan lips at the twins thrilled success of messing with Bors. Anastasia eyed the three males at the table, shaking her head as she lift her mug of water to her lips. To Anastasia, whenever the twins did any sort of pranking or some sort of mischief actions, they got a cunningly look to them that made her to think of Tristan. The twins look exactly like Tristan when they were in a cunning mood.

"You two boys better watch each other backs now. Bors might come out of nowhere and get the two of you." Anastasia warned the twin with a wag of her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

The twins stared at their mother for a few seconds to take in her warning before giving her a solid nod of their heads. The two went back to shoveling food into their mouth, their movements appear to be in sync.

Tristan lifted the mug to his lips to take in a long gulp of the cool water that slosh inside. His eyes flickering around the table over the rim of his mug, taking in the sight of his family. He set the mug back down on the table as he picked up the fork to continue eating breakfast, but Tristan eyed his family interacting around the table.

In the group of knights and around the village, Tristan was known as the silent knight that enjoy fighting and bloodshed. Never would Tristan have thought that one day he will be staring at his wife and their two children. Having a family of his own shocked him every time he deeply thought about it. But Tristan was glad that he did have a family as they kept him grounded and didn't allow him to fall too deep into the love of fighting.

"What are you boys going to do today?" Anastasia asked.

"Well, Gilly and two wanted to play with us." Viktor answered.

"Be careful and you two stay out of trouble." Anastasia gave the twins a pointed look.

"We will try not to." Nolan lowly said.

Nolan glance at his twin brother with a twinkle of mischief coming into their eyes. The two snicker, but hid it. Nolan hid his laughter behind his own mug while Viktor brought his left hand up to cover his mouth.

Anastasia only shook her head knowing that the twins will not stay out of trouble. Tristan chuckle, shaking his head as he knew the same thought that Anastasia was having.

When breakfast finished up, both Anastasia and Tristan got dressed in their usual outfits with half their weapons on them. The two then made their journey to meet with Arthur and the other knights to discuss about any new missions coming their way. The twins had left the house right after breakfast to most likely cause trouble with Bors children.

"You know, I believe that Nolan and Viktor mostly take after you." Anastasia said.

"You sure?" Tristan looked down at Anastasia with raised eyebrows.

To be closer to Tristan, Anastasia looped her right arm through his left arm to press the side of her body close to his. The two continue to walk at a steady pace through the paths and dirt roads of the village, getting closer to the castle.

"Yes. I mean the two are outgoing with each other. But they always have mischief in their eyes. That trait reminds me of you because many do not see it at first, but after a while, you are a mischievous man." Anastasia explained.

"Hmp." Tristan gave a shrug of his shoulders with a smirk on his lips.

The two walked through the gates and into the courtyard. The moved through the stone hallways until they came to a large double wooden doors where two guards stood. The guards nodded at Tristan and Anastasia, opening the door up for the two to enter.

Entering through the double doors, the two still had to go down a few more hallways until they came around a corner to another double wood doors. Tristan step forward to pull it open, allowing Anastasia to go in before him with him closely following and shutting the door behind him.

The room itself was made mostly of marble and granite stone. The other Samaritan knights patiently stood or sat around the room.

The middle of the large room held a large round table with many chairs circling around the round table. The wood round table was designed all over in a neatly done manner. There were three rings of the round table. The outer round part of the table surrounded a black ground and gold web design table before that round part circle around a torch stand in the center.

Around the room were white pillars with black walls with whitish cream images along the top borders of the walls. A red border along the bottom of the wall.

Tristan and Anastasia walked around the round table until they came to their representative spots, which was beside one another. Anastasia sat herself down in her seat with Tristan following suit. He immediately picked up the golden goblet on the table and the pitcher of ale to pour himself some.

"Ah, the beautiful Ana—and then there's Tristan." Lancelot said from across the round table where he sat almost directly parallel with Tristan.

"Lancelot, the forever flirting knight that will never settle down, how are you?" Anastasia replied causing the others to laugh while Lancelot sent her a wink.

"I am good. But I will be better if you came to sit over here." Lancelot replied as he pat his lap.

Though Lancelot stop his actions as he watched Tristan pull out a sharp dagger, cleaning his nails, but glance at Lancelot with narrow eyes that challenged Lancelot to say more.

"That dagger looks extra sharp today." Gawain chuckled as he poured himself more ale into his goblet.

"He will never learn that he is messing with a blood thirsty man." Galahad pointed out causing Tristan to slowly turn his head to stare at the youngest knight with raised eyebrows.

"This blood thirsty man is my husband, so all of you shush up." Anastasia calmly said.

"How is it that Tristan even got a woman like her?" Gawain mumbled while Bors snorted the chuckle with a shrug of his shoulders.

There was another door in the room that led further into the castle. That door open up where Arthur came in and made his way up to the table with a serious expression on his his face.

The knights stood up from their seats to stare at Arthur with their own seriousness as all their joking manner from earlier vanished.

"We have another mission to go on." Arthur said.

"When do we not?" Lancelot dryly said as he grab his goblet to take a few sips.

Ignoring Lancelot comment and resiting form glaring, Arthur let his eyes travel over the rest of his Samaritan knights that became brothers and a sister to him. Arthur felt his eyes flicker to Anastasia and Tristan, the deadly knight couple on the battlefield.

"South of the walls, we have to escort the Bishop Germanius and his Roman bodyguards to the walls. From there, he will present you, my fellow knights, your release papers."

The knights felt their bodies tense up and took glances at one another as they did not know how to react about their release papers. The knights have been serving under Arthur for fifteen years, they all bonded so close to one another. Their release papers that will signal their freedom. It was an exciting thought for all the knights that they will be free from the Roman hold. However, all their life, they had trained to fight outside the walls while living within the walls. They did not know how they'll go about going to outside walls.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." Arthur informed them as he lift up his goblet and the others did the same.

"Our freedom!" Bors exclaimed, throwing his arm into the air and causing some of his ale to slosh over the edge.

"Our freedom!" The chorus before bringing their goblet to their lips.

Once said and done, they had moved themselves to the tavern where they will hang around and chat with each other so more. They chanted a lot about what they wanted to do when they gain their freedom.

Tristan and Anastasia looked at one another as they remember the time that they talked about moving to find a place where it will be safe for their family. To live nearby water. A peaceful area where they will try not to think about their times as knights.

"I remember something just now. Ana, control your midget Tristan's!" Bors shouted as he stood up from his stool, pointing right at Anastasia.

Anastasia simply bit into an apple slice that Tristan handed to her as he sliced into his apple. There was no reaction out of her making Bors to huff as he plopped himself back down in his seat.

"Blame Tristan on that one. It is his fault for what the twins did at your home." Anastasia calmly replied.

While Anastasia shoved the last piece of the apple slice into her mouth, her eyes flicker over to Tristan for him to have a chance to add anything in.

"Arck! Like he will listen to what I have to say." Bors grumbled as he shot a glare at Tristan.

The others had been watching the exchange the whole time, snickering as they knew that there was no way that anyone could talk to Tristan to change his mind about things he decided. Though only Anastasia was the only one to get him to change his mind. It was a lost cause to argue with Tristan. The silent knight usually ignores or pull out one of his daggers to show that he will not argue and did not wish to.

Anastasia laid her head down on top of Tristan left shoulder. Tristan glance down at her with a blank expression then let his eyes flicker across the table where Gawain and Galahad were beginning to argue about the women back home. That soon led Lancelot to jump in where he mention about taking their women away from that. That only stirred the pot so more causing the three men voice to raise.

"Ma, da."

The three knights stop arguing to stare at the twins with everyone else.

Anastasia lift her head off Tristan shoulder as he turned his head to stare at the twins with her. Both Nolan and Viktor stood before them with two of Bors children, Gilly and Two, behind them. Three of the four children had panic look on their faces, except Nolan. Nolan took after Tristan when it came to keep a calm face in situations.

"What is it?" Anastasia asked as her eyes flicker over each of them.

"Well we kind of…" Viktor had been saying until a voice echo across the tavern.

"There you four are!" Jols shouted.

The knights turned their attention to see Jols entering the tavern, but their mouths drop at the state of Jols. Jols was completely cover head to toe in mud. But what made it even ridiculous was the chicken feathers clinging to him.

When Jols spit out a chicken feather from his mouth, the knights recovered from their shock expression to begin laughing to the point they had tears in their eyes and their stomach hurt. They continue to laugh as Jols charged the children causing them to scramble in all directions, running out of the tavern with Jols going after them with his fists shaking in the air.

Tristan shook his head with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes with a matching small smirk. Anastasia was mumbling about the boys taking after their father's mischievous ways.

"Oh, that was too funny. Those boys of yours, Ana and Tristan, know how to bring a good laugh for us." Gawain chuckled as he ran his right hand through his long golden mane to get it out of his face.

"They take after Tristan." Anastasia mumbled, but loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Aye, I agree on that."

"I agree too."

"Yes, they do."

The agreements around the table made Tristan to look at Anastasia to see a hint of a smirk at him as it was her intention to get the others to agree that the twins were similar to him. Tristan rolled his eyes as he look away from Anastasia, bringing his apple to his mouth and biting into the apple with a loud crunch.

With the laughter dying down, the knights sat in silence at their table, but their eyes glance at each other with various emotions on their faces.

"Do you believe that we are finally getting our freedom tomorrow?" Galahad lowly said in disbelief.

"It does feel weird. I always wonder if this day was ever going to come." Anastasia admitted.

"I agree." Dagonet mumbled.

"Well it is happening and we will enjoy the taste of freedom." Lancelot said, grabbing his mug to lift it up in the air.

They grabbed their own mugs to clank them together in cheers.

After a few more moments passed, Anastasia stood up from her spot causing the men to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Now, I should go see if our twins are still alive." Anastasia told them with a shake of her head then left the table to leave the tavern.

Tristan took a few longer gulps of his ale then finish off his apple before he too stood up from the table. The knights stare up at him now.

"Going to help the wife?" Dagonet asked.

"If the twins are like me, then yes." Tristan lowly answered.

Tristan walked away from the table with the knights watching him go with amusement. Tristan left the tavern to go find where the twins were located and to help his wife deal with their hellion twins.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED: 12/18/16*****

**Here was another chapter!**

**Please leave a review behind!**

**Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Taste of Freedom

…**..**

…**.. Early Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Horses' hooves thunder across the ground as seven Samaritan knights with their leading commander rode through a trail that soon led out to a large grassy hills field.

The sun was rising, casting a golden glow across the field and the vast woods that were off in the distance.

The skillful riders rode up a steep grassy hill before they pulled back on the reins of their horses to come to a slow stop. Sitting back on their saddles, the riders stared across the grassy field before them. Down at the end of the hill they eyed a long dirt trail rounding the outer part of the woods before disappearing into the forest.

Their mission was to make sure that a Bishop will safely get to the walls. This particular Bishop had the Samaritan knights' freedom papers after serving for fifteen years for Rome.

Glancing to his right, Tristan eyed his wife that was known as the Lady Samaritan knight, Anastasia. Anastasia was dressed in her fighting garb with weapons attached to her body. To Tristan, he found Anastasia outfit one that will lure in prey yet she will strike the prey down once they are in her range.

Anastasia was dressed in comfortable black leather pants that were tucked within mid-thigh worn down dark brown leather boots, buckles at the top and the shins to keep them tight around her legs. Her top was a black long sleeve shirt. She had a black color torso armor with silver markings on where the pieces were held together. Leather gloves on her hands.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with two small braids on either side of her head that went to the back of her to disappear into the ponytail. Black kohl around her eyes that caused her greenish blue eyes to stick out against her olive color skin. Her sword strapped against her lower back, bow and arrows on ready. Daggers and throwing knives hidden all over her body to which Tristan has a fun time finding all those weapons on her body after they were done with their missions.

"When is this Bishop coming?" Anastasia asked as her horse, Links moved unsteady on his feet, sensing his owner's patience wearing thin.

"Patience, Ana." Arthur smirked.

Anastasia stuck her tongue out at Arthur causing Arthur to let out a small chuckle.

"There." Galahad lowly pointed out.

Coming out of the morning fog and on the trail that led along a grassy plain and forest was a carriage with Roman soldiers on horsebacks. Only a few walking on ground, guarding around the carriage where the Bishop was in.

"As promised, the Bishop's carriage." Gawain said as he held onto a spear that he brought along for the mission.

"Our freedom, Bors." Galahad smiled, taking a glance over at the eldest knight out of them.

"Mmm, I can almost taste it." Bors chuckling with a few of them.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur." Gawain pointed out.

Anastasia grin as she stared at the knights that became brothers to her. Her eyes went to her husband to see Tristan staring back at her then away. Turning her attention back ahead, Anastasia stared down at the carriage with her eyes narrowing as the carriage got closer to the heavily dense forest.

"I got a bad feeling." Anastasia blurted out as she felt that sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Uh oh, Ana got that feeling."

"Great."

"Get ready."

"Seriously, guys?" Anastasia looked at each of them.

Looking away from the others, Anastasia looked at her husband last for any comment by him. Tristan only shrugged his shoulders with a blank expression, but Anastasia could see the sparkle in his eyes.

For the past fifteen years, whenever the knights went on a mission, when Anastasia said she had a bad or funny feeling about something, something usually does happen. Therefore, it was sort of a joke with the others, yet at the same time, it was a preparation for them to get ready. Anastasia feelings have not been wrong yet.

Just then they watch as one of the Roman soldiers leading the carriage got shot off his horse by an arrow. Then there were shouts coming from the forest. Bursting out of the forest, Woads came running out from behind the trees and bushes with weapons drawn out.

"Woads!" Tristan announces.

Quickly, they mush their horses. The knights rush on down toward the carriage in high speed on their horses. Pulling out their weapons along the way.

Down below, the Romans were trying to defend the carriage but were getting sliced down quickly by the Woads.

"Yah!" Arthur shouted.

The knights spread out as they got closer to the action.

Pulling out her bow with her left hand and reaching behind her with her right hand for the arrows in the pouch on her back, Anastasia load one up and raised the bow up. Anastasia pulled the string back to focus on the Woads closest to the carriage.

As they rode into the madness, the knights began to strike down on the Woads from on top of their horses.

Anastasia let the arrow go flying, striking a Woad through the neck that had been trying to climb up on top of the carriage. Quickly, Anastasia loaded another arrow, firing it immediately to hit another Woad in the neck area.

As she rode around the carriage, Anastasia kept doing the same tactic until she ran out of arrows. Strapping the bow onto Links saddle, Anastasia pulled out her long daggers from either of her boots and made her way up to stand on the horse saddle. Crouch down, balancing herself on the saddle, Anastasia waited for the right moment to jump off.

Tristan shot a few Woads that were coming at him. His eyes flashed to the right then forward as he watched his wife, Anastasia ride on by, crouched in a perfectly balanced position on top of Links saddle. A shake of his head, Tristan slowed up on his own horse to slide off the saddle.

Taking a few steps away from his horse, Tristan pulled out his unique curve sword out from its scabbard. With grace and ease on his feet, Tristan move swiftly across the ground on his toes while slicing down Woads that came charging at him.

The urge to scan for Anastasia made Tristan to catch her fighting a large Woad. He watched as she manage to get the upper hand. With quick stabs to their chest then slicing them down with her blades, she kicked them into the river that ran along the trail and went into the forest.

With anastasia back turned, Tristan saw a Woad coming up to her from behind. A burst of speed, Tristan blocked the strike that was aimed at Anastasia.

"Watch your back, Ana."

"I had him, Tris." Anastasia whispered as she press her back against his.

Anastasia push off Tristan to stab a Woad through the neck with both daggers.

Turning around, Anastasia hooked her left arm through Tristan's right arm. She felt her feet lift off the ground as Tristan spun on the heels of his feet while lifting his arm up. Anastasia body swung out and in front of Tristan. In midair, Anastasia kicked her foot across a large Woad face causing them to stagger back right into Lancelot's double swords.

Landing back down on her feet, whirling around to throw both her daggers into a Woad that had been running at Tristan with an axe raised above their head. Anastasia daggers stabbed into that Woad stomach area causing them to drop their axe. As if knowing that they were finished, the Woad tried to charge again, but the Woad was ended quickly with a swipe of Tristan sword.

The sword across Anastasia back slid out of its scabbard with a swish sound. Anastasia turned with her sword out, blocking a few poorly thrown throwing knives at her. She then rushed forward when the knives stop coming at her. The Woad that threw the knives tried to stab at her with a short sword, but with a hard swipe that short sword was knocked out of the Woad's hold. With a quick swipe across the neck, the sharpness of the blade had sliced the head clean off the shoulders.

Sensing a presence from behind, Anastasia whirled around with her sword pointed out.

The tip of her sword was pointing between Tristan eyebrows causing him to blankly stare at her with his eyebrows rising. Anastasia gave him a playful wink with a matching grin.

"Rus!" Bors shouted as he pound his chest with his fist as he walked over toward the carriage.

The surroundings were cleared of Woads making Anastasia to sheath her sword away. Though Anastasia watched as Arthur let a Woad go that he could have ended. Woads that survived, ran back into the forest disappearing. Arthur showed mercy to the Woads that ran back into the forest, to give a message to the leader, Merlin that Arthur and his knights were still here, ready for any fight thrown their way.

"Let's get our horses." Tristan told Anastasia as he led her to where their horses were standing together.

Getting onto their horses, they rode over to the carriage with Galahad trailing behind them. The carriage was surrounded by Bors, Dagonet, and Gawain. They hovered around, staring at the opening of the carriage. The knights were close enough to listen and to watch as Arthur step up to the carriage opening.

"Bors?" Arthur stared at Bors leaning against the opening of the carriage with an unsure look.

"What a bloody mess." Bors pointed inside the carriage where the Bishop was shot through the chest by an arrow.

"That's not the Bishop." Arthur said.

Arthur step back from the carriage to look around then he moved to walk around the carriage where he stared at the surviving Roman soldiers that sat on top of their horses.

"God help us. What are they?" A young man asked as he lean against the back of the carriage. He appeared to be a helper or monk of the Bishop.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors quickly turn to the young monk causing the monk to clasp his hands together in front of his face while whimpering in fear before Bors.

"Does this really work? Mm-hmm, nothing. Maybe I'm not doing it right." Bors jeered while Galahad with Gawain snicker at Bors picking on the monk.

"Bors, you're scaring the poor thing."

"Ana, is it really time for your motherly side after battle?" Bors asked as turn to face her.

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look.

Bors snorted then turn away from her and the young monk to stare with the rest of the knights at Arthur walking up to one of the Roman soldiers.

"Arthur. Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

"Bishop Germanius, welcome to Briton. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." Arthur replied as he look back at the carriage when a few of the Roman soldiers were pulling the dead body of the decoy Bishop from the carriage.

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog." The Bishop noisily said with a sniffing type chuckle.

"And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." Bishop said, glancing at each of them, but his eyes narrow a bit on Anastasia before looking away.

The Bishop slid off the horse saddle to begin walking beside Arthur toward the carriage.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall."

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur explained.

"Woads?" The monk asked, eyeing back at the knights with confusion of the word.

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain explained.

Anastasia looked at Tristan, eyebrows raising at seeing him rubbing his nose while sniffling. She hope that Tristan wasn't coming down with some sort of sickness as a sick Tristan was a pain in the ass Tristan to deal with.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad snapped as he did not hide the fact that he despise the Romans surrounding them, except Arthur.

"Who leads them?" Bishop asked.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Lancelot answered.

"Tristan, Ana, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Both Tristan and Anastasia turn their horses' away from everyone then rushed away down the dirt road. They rode side by side, bringing their horses to a steady jog while keeping their eyes peel around their surroundings. Easing up on the saddle, Anastasia flexed her hands on the horse reins as she look over at Tristan wiping his nose and cheeks again.

"Are you getting sick?"

"No. Blood." Tristan muttered, lowering his left hand to show blood smeared across his face.

Anastasia reached into one of the pockets on Link's saddle to pull out a small water sack that she toss over to him. Tristan caught it and began to splash water on his face, rubbing his hands hard against his cheek to get the blood off of them.

Handing the sack back, Anastasia tighten the top back up then set it back into the pocket that it was once in.

"I don't like that Bishop."

"None of us do, Ana."

"There's something about him that is too sly."

"All Romans are."

Anastasia looked at Tristan while halting Links making Tristan to halt his horse too. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"You and your feelings." Tristan mumbled.

Anastasia reach out to give his left arm a gentle slap. Tristan smirked while keeping his horse beside hers, waiting for the others to appear before they will head back to the walls.

…**..**

Once the Bishop was on the trail to the walls, the knights with Arthur rode up a hill to oversee the walls. Taking the scene all in once again for the past fifteen years. But now, they have something to look forward to.

Their freedom finally arrived.

They all line up side by side on their horses staring forward at the wall.

"Well, not that we're free men and lady, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight." Bors blurted out.

"You do that every night." Gawain dryly replied.

"I never could piss straight. Too much to handle down there. Well, it's a problem."

They all look at Bors with indifferent expressions as they knew where Bors was leading this comment to. Being with each other for the past fifteen years, the knights were siblings more than anything. They knew mostly everything about one another, what the other might do next, what they were going to say or know what they were thinking.

"No, really, it is. It's a problem. It's like a…"

"Baby's arm holding an apple." They all said together causing Bors to look at each of them before laughing causing them to all laugh too.

Turning their horses away from staring down the hill at the Hadrian walls, they began riding down to the trail that would lead around the walls and toward the gates that they have to get to.

On top of the walls, red flags were being wave for the gates to open up.

"I don't like him, the Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain dryly asked while Bors chuckled.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Gawain said.

"Why don't you just kill him and then discharge yourself after?" Bors jokily pointed out.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad said as he stare directly to his left where Tristan rode alongside him.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." Tristan fired back.

Anastasia shook her head at the men while riding up alongside Tristan other side, staying close to him.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Bors said.

"No, no, no. As of tomorrow, this is all just a bad memory." Galahad quickly replied.

Bors shook his head at Galahad.

A small frown appeared on Anastasia lips for a split second then vanished. She knew that the younger knight, Galahad took their fighting the hardest. Galahad was the youngest out of all of them and the most emotional one. Anastasia knew that Galahad faced many nightmares out of all of them over the years of serving under Arthur. There were moments when the knights were in their younger days, Anastasia found herself going to Galahad room in the middle of the night to calm the young one down from a nightmare he had. She would talk or hum to Galahad until he fell back asleep.

"I've often thought about what going home will mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory." Gawain explained.

"Well, you speak for yourself. It's cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think a dozen children." Bors said.

"Eleven." Gawain corrected.

A low snort escaped Anastasia as she found it funny how Bors got his many children mixed up.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of call this place. I'll be governing my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser, won't you, Dag?"

"First thing I will do when I get home is find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain decided to say.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place? Moo!"

"Excuse me? What was that about Sarmatia woman, Bors?" Anastasia whirled around on her saddle to stare back at Bors with sharp narrowed eyes.

Seeing Anastasia greenish blue eyes darkening and her jaw flexing as she clenched her teeth, Bors shot his hands up in a defensive manner. He knew that look as Vanora sent him that sharp challenging look when he got onto her bad side.

Gawain began to chuckle as he saw that Bors was about to get in trouble with Anastasia if he did not come up with a comment that could save his ass from Anastasia wrath.

"Except you, Ana. You are the only beautiful Sarmatian that came out of that place." Bors quickly said.

Anastasia stared at Bors for a few seconds then she gave a nod of her head, turning herself back on the saddle to face forward.

A relief sigh exhale loudly out of Bors mouth that he manage to not get his ass kick by Anastasia. Though what Bors said about Anastasia being the only beautiful Sarmatian to come out of the place, he meant it.

Anastasia was an attractive Samaritan woman that many wish they could have as their own.

"And somehow Tristan is the lucky bastard that got to Anastasia first. Unfair." Lancelot pointed out with a pout on his face.

The men began to chuckle, but it slowly died down as Tristan cast them all a look that dare them to say anymore.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors questioned.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot calmly answered in his womanizing way.

"I see, and what will I be doing?"

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot said before he rode up ahead to ride alongside Arthur.

Bors let out a loud belly laugh as Gawain stared after Lancelot with a dry sense of humor expression.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" Gawain called after Lancelot.

That only made Bors laughter to get louder as the whole conversation brought much entertainment.

A whistle made Anastasia to look away from Gawain and Bors to stare at Tristan holding out his left arm. Anastasia grin at the sight of the familiar brown hawk swooping down from the skies to land on his forearm. Tristan pulled out a small piece of dry meat from one of his pockets to feed the piece to his hawk, Arla.

"Where you been, huh? Where you been?" Tristan gently brushed Arla's powerful chest with his fingers.

Tristan held out his left arm as Arla perfectly balanced, staying with him as they got closer to the wall gates.

As the knights rode into the gates, villagers moved out of their way. They rode through another gate into a sandy area. The Romans shut the iron gates to the courtyard of the large building that belong to Arthur and the barracks for the knights.

The knights made sure they were along the edges of the courtyard as the carriage with the Bishop came riding on in.

"Welcome back, Arthur. Lancelot."

"Jols."

The knights got off their horses and stood in front of their horses as the Bishop with a few Roman soldiers walked before them. Arthur stepped in front of them all.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur held out his arm toward the building.

"Oh, yes, I must rest."

Once the Bishop was gone, the knights talked amongst themselves to begin making plans of eating and head back to their barracks to rest.

"Ma! Da!"

Tristan and Anastasia turn to where their twin boys, Viktor and Nolan came sprinting up to them. The twins tackle their parents around their mid-section. Tristan wrapped his right arm around Viktor while Nolan was being hugged close by Anastasia.

The family began walking with their other brother-in-arms to witness Bors getting a nice smack across the face by Vanora.

"I have been waiting for you." Vanora snapped at Bors as she was angry that Bors didn't tell her that they had gone onto a mission.

"Oh, my little flower, such passion." Bors ignored the slap to pull Vanora to him to deeply kiss her.

The knights walked by them, trying not to make faces or laugh as they knew that Bors and Vanora passion will most likely lead to child number twelve.

"Knights, meet back here later evening. We have to discuss about your papers with the Bishop." Arthur said making the knights to smack each other in the arms about the word of their freedom papers.

"I need to get this armor off of me and wash up. I smell horrid." Anastasia mumbled as she stare down at her armor outfit.

"No, no you don't." Tristan lowly said as Arla flew off his arm to be able to wrap his left arm around her waist.

Tristan massage Anastasia right hip with a certain glint in his eyes aimed toward her. Anastasia left eyebrow raised at the look Tristan was giving her, knowing what he was aiming for, or rather, desire for.

The twin boys made a face as they saw the clear look of intimacy between their knight parents. For that, the twins did not want to hang around their parents getting cozy with each other.

"We're going to go help Jols with the horses. Or maybe find Gilly." Nolan announced.

Anastasia and Tristan watch as their twin boys run off making the two to look back at one another with smirks. They knew that the twins were dumb to understand how their parents got after a mission.

Walking to their home, Tristan and Anastasia went up to their bedroom to strip out of their armor and clothes.

Anastasia filled up a large bowl with water and warmed it up by the fire for a bit before grabbing cloths to begin the process of cleaning their bodies.

Feeling the wet cloth taken from her hands, Anastasia tried to hide her smile, but failed to do so. She shut her eyes as she felt hands tugging her top up and off her body. A warm, wet cloth soon met her bare skin, a relaxed sigh escaped from Anastasia.

Tristan trailed the cloth around Anastasia skin in a slow manner, taking the time to enjoy the reaction of her as he moved the cloth around her body. Tristan dropped the cloth beside the bowl then bent down to pick up a fresh one to drop it into the bowl, watching the water slosh over the edges.

Pants came off next, Tristan slid the cloth up her legs taking the occasional nip at her legs causing a gasp to escape her. A sly smirk on his lips as he finished up.

Feeling her body refreshed from all the sweat, grime and blood, Anastasia turn to stare at the bowl to kneel down to pick up a cloth to dip into the warm water in the bowl then stood up in front of Tristan.

Only in his pants, Tristan ran his eyes over Anastasia as she stood bare before him. She step closer to him, reaching down with one of her hands to untie his pants before they were shoved down. Keeping his eyes on her, Tristan kick the pants off to the side as Anastasia began to start with his upper body.

Anastasia let her eyes flicker up to meet his as she ran the cloth gently around his face then slid the cloth down to his neck, pressing her lips against his lips. Tristan went to press his lips across her neck, but Anastasia pulled away with a shake of her head with a teasing grin.

The face cloth ran all over his broad, solid chest.

His amber brown color eyes darkening as Anastasia slid the cloth down his stomach. Their eyes met as Anastasia dropped the face cloth to get another one to begin cleaning his legs and start on the back.

As Anastasia was finishing up with running the cloth across his shoulders, Tristan turn to face her and wrap his arms around her waist, tugging her against him with his lips finding hers. The cloth dropped from Anastasia hands as her hands sunk into his thick messy hair.

Hands dragging across each other bare bodies that were drying from being hand washed. Tristan hands gripped the back of Anastasia thighs, clenching her thighs in a good hold as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

The rush from the mission earlier became present as their lips were everywhere. Tristan had Anastasia up against the wall, slamming his foot against the table they have in their bedroom that had maps and weapons spread across it. A curse escaped his mouth causing Anastasia to let out a laugh.

Wrapped around each other, sweat began to mix in with the moisture of the water from washing earlier. Their passion soon led them to their bed where they continue to stay wrapped in each other embrace, clenching to each other with desperation for each other's passion.

…**..**

…**.. Couple Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Hours had passed from the knights mission early that morning. The sun was now at the highest point in the sky.

The Sarmatian knights sat around the Round Table with Arthur, who casually sat back in his seat listening to his fellow knights express their excitements about getting their release papers for their freedom.

A soft pressure on the left arm made Tristan to gaze down to his left to see the top of Anastasia head. His eyebrow rose a split second as he stare down at her, seeing her let out a small yawn and her eyes were fluttering to stay awake. A quick smug smirk came onto Tristan lips then vanished. He knew the reason behind her being exhausted was because of their intimate activities. After washing each other down that led to them making love, Tristan kept Anastasia up the whole time.

One of the doors that came into the room was a door that led into Arthur's wing. The door open up by Jols, who showed in the Monk known as Horton. Jols introduced the monk to the room.

Sitting up straight, Anastasia rapidly blinked to clear up her tire state to blankly stare at the monk with the rest of the knights.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanius." The monk slowly said as he eyed the Round Table with a look of disgust.

Once introduced, the Bishop entered the room with a smile, but it slid off at the sight of the Round Table with only the seven knights and Arthur. The rest of the table had empty seats that used to be filled with fellow brother-in-arms.

Slowly, the knights stood up with Tristan being last as he poured himself some more ale before slowly standing up after Anastasia slapped his arm to do so. He let out a deep exhale from his nose, rolling his eyes as he stood up while holding the goblet in his right hand.

"A Round Table? What sort of evil is this?" The monk turn to Jols lowly asking him.

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal. Including the lady knight too." Jols explained with a smirk as he enjoyed seeing how uncomfortable the Romans were.

Entering the room were servants that carried a large serving trays with golden goblets with wide brims. The shiny gold items that instantly caught Tristan's keen amber brown eyes attention.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you. And there is a woman here?" Bishop said as he eyed the table with a frown before taking a glance at Anastasia, but he quickly looked away at seeing Anastasia sharply glaring at him.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop. As for Anastasia, she is one of my best knights and can easily take down a man twice her size with only a few moves." Arthur said with a nod at Anastasia with a grin before his green eyes flicker back toward the Bishop with a calm expression.

"Of course…Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Bishop said, taking one of the golden goblets before walking around the Round Table to stand near Arthur.

The servants begin to walk around the Round Table, holding the tray out toward each of the Sarmatian knights. Anastasia accepted one of the large gold goblet, eyeing it with raised eyebrows before looking at Tristan, lowly snickering with Dagonet at seeing how interested Tristan was on accepting a golden goblet.

The knights sometimes joke about Tristan similar to his hawk. Always going after shiny objects when in sight.

"Rome is most indebted to you noble knights to your final days as servants to the Empire." Bishop continued.

"Day, not days." Lancelot quickly corrected before he took a sip from the new shiny golden goblet.

Anastasia just eyed the golden goblet before setting it down with her narrow eyes set on the Bishop as she didn't take fond of how he had mention 'days' within his comment. Anastasia couldn't help but to wonder more about that comment.

The Bishop only waved the comment off with a sneezy grin making Anastasia to get that bad feeling in her stomach to start appearing. Her right hand flexed on her side as her stare was beginning to turn into a death stare.

Beside her, Tristan sense his lovely companion emotions. Always being around one another and married for years, Tristan picked up on Anastasia emotions. Tristan glance away from the golden goblet in his grasps to eye Anastasia as he saw how she appear to be upset and angry that was directed straight at the Bishop that stood before them. Tristan got a feeling that Anastasia was having that bad feeling within her.

The knights found themselves sitting back down in their seats as the Bishop sat himself down after them.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of our Savior, or…" Bishop paused as he eyed each of the knights while aiming the comment toward Arthur.

It was clear that the Bishop did not care that he could have asked the knights since they were sitting before him.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned them." Arthur calmly answered.

There was never a moment that Arthur ever try to change his Sarmatian knights views on their forefathers. Arthur is not a man that will change the knights to fit his liking. He let them be who they were as long as they were to be by his side in battles.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans, hmm?" Bishop slowly said, trying to mask away his frown with a blank expression.

The knights glance at one another with raised eyebrows before looking back between the Bishop and Arthur, wondering what else will be said within their presence. The Bishop was acting as if they weren't sitting before them or the fact that they could hear everything of what he said about them.

"For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." Bishop turned to look at Arthur.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Arthur answered with a small grin coming onto his lips at the thought of the man that was like another father to him.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live your days in honor and wealth." Bishop said with a raise of his hand in the air to emphasize the last part.

The knights looked down as they thought about how they will have to figure out their living conditions after they get their freedom papers while Arthur will get a free passage to Rome. But also, a title of being a hero while the knights were just known as his servants that fought for him.

"Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Briton." The Bishop stated.

The monk brought over a large dark wooden chest over and set it down beside the Bishop. The Bishop stood up to pull the chest in front of him to begin to open the chest up.

The Sarmatian knights stood up again as they knew that within that chest was their freedom papers. The anticipation emerging within them as their eyes stayed on that chest.

"What will become of Briton is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur instantly asked.

"Yes. In the North, a massive Saxon incursion has begun." Bishop informed.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot blurted out.

"And only kill everything." Gawain lowly mumbled.

"So, you'll just leave the land to the Woads, and I risked my life for nothing?" Galahad asked as he did not like how this new information was coming across.

Anastasia didn't enjoy what she felt about this new information. She felt that the knights now and the past knights that fought underneath the Romans in Briton for the past fifteen years and longer had fought for nothing. It was as if what they had been protecting the Hadrian Wall was nothing.

"Fifteen years we fought. We defended this wall. We had killed only for it to burn to ashes in the end because of a new enemy and Rome doesn't want to be conquerors anymore over all the lands." Anastasia snapped with her fingers flexing.

She step closer to the table where she felt her thighs touch the edge of the Round Table.

Around the Round Table, the knights nodded in agreement with both Galahad and Anastasia comments. They definitely agree with the thought of fighting and risking their lives for nothing. But also, they had lost many of their fellow brother knights too.

Tristan reached out to grab a hold of Anastasia right hand with his left. He felt her clench his hand to hold back her anger from whipping out a throwing knife.

"Gentlemen…and lady, your discharge papers, with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander." Bishop open the chest to tilt it forward to show them scrolls of papers that held words of their freedom.

The knights didn't move from the Round Table as whatever need to be said, is to be said out loud. There was no secrets amongst them.

"In private." Bishop slowly stated as he got a confused look on his face as all of the knights were not moving from their spots and simply stare him down.

"We have no secrets." Arthur said as he glance around at his knights before looking back at the Bishop, who instantly snapped the box holding the knights freedom papers, shut.

That made the knights to know that the Bishop will not speak out until the knights leave the room.

"Come…let's leave Roman business to the Romans." Lancelot dryly said as he took a long gulp from the new shiny gold goblets while staring down the Bishop and Arthur over the brim.

"Let it go, Bors." Dagonet patted the burly bald knight as Bors lean on the table, staring down the Bishop as he did not like him one bit like the rest of them.

Anastasia let Tristan lead her out, but not before Tristan picked up the new shiny gold goblet, eyeing it with happiness for a shiny item then lead them out of the room with his new item.

Being led out of the room, the men mention about going to the tavern to enjoy themselves and not think about what the Bishop and Arthur might be discussing.

"Ana looked like she wanted to throw her goblet across the table." Gawain pointed out.

"Is it bad for me to say that I got a bad feeling?"

The knights stop walking to face Anastasia. They saw her staring up toward the darken skies where the stars will be soon appearing. When Anastasia look back at the men, she felt Tristan grip slightly tighten on her own hand as Anastasia glance at each of them.

"I think so." Bors lowly replied.

"Well, you guys know that I won't hide it, especially if it is serious. And that Roman in there is nothing but bad feeling. But let us just go enjoy our night, aye?" Anastasia forced a smile before she quickly move forward to drag Tristan away causing the silent knight to trip over his feet.

The others slowly force grins on themselves, slightly chuckling as Anastasia drag Tristan into the direction of the tavern to enjoy their first night of freedom.

Or so they thought.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED 12/19/16*****

**So this was a long chapter.**

**Anyways, please enjoy as we get into the movie parts. As I said before in the first chapter, I do not own anything about the **_**King Arthur (2004) **_**series. I only own my original characters, Anastasia, Nolan and Viktor and Anastasia's father and horse, Links. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave reviews behind in order for the next chapter!**

**P.S.**

**Check out my other stories either on this profile or my HL311 profile.**

**Thank You! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** One More Favor

…**..**

…**.. Tavern: …..**

…**..**

Loudness would be the main word to describe the atmosphere of Varona's Tavern tonight.

Citizens, Roman soldiers and the Samaritan knights were spread out throughout the tavern having a good time. Loud voices echo through the tavern with music playing. The tavern lit by large torches set up along the stone walls.

One table contained Lancelot with a wench on his lap, playing a game of dice with a few Roman soldiers and he was trying to win his money back.

Dagonet was leaning up against a pole, drinking ale while Gawain and Galahad are drinking ale, but also, playing their usual dagger throwing game.

Off to the side, Bors held Eleven in his arms, trying to calm the baby down while Vanora ran around the tavern, serving her customers.

Standing back away from the crowd but near a pillar was Tristan and Anastasia. Tristan was eyeing the dagger throwing game between Gawain and Galahad with the tiniest of sly smirk. He lift his left hand to bite into his apple, but his hand came to a halt. Turning his head to the left, Tristan glance down with his left eyebrow raised as he stare into his wife's eyes as Anastasia took a bite into the apple.

"Thanks." Anastasia winked up at him.

Tristan lean down to lay his lips against her forehead then pulled away. No one saw the affection exchange between them.

"You have been eyeing their game, Tristan. Why not show the two who is the master?" Anastasia pressed her body up against his side.

Wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, Tristan still clench his green apple while his right hand went down to his belt to grab the dagger that hang there. Anastasia wrap her arms around his stomach as she felt his muscles flex underneath her touch.

Watching Galahad throw his dagger, Tristan pulled his arm back then threw his arm forward, letting the dagger fly. A chuckle escaped Anastasia as Tristan's dagger stabbed into the end of Galahad's dagger handle.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked as he sat in a seat with a wench rubbing his shoulders.

"I aim for the middle." Tristan pointed with his right hand while keeping his left arm wrapped around Anastasia.

A smartass tone in Tristan words made Galahad to make a face while Gawain stared dumbfounded at Tristan comment.

Anastasia couldn't help but laugh at their expressions causing Tristan to smirk while tossing his apple into his right hand to be able to lift it up to his lips to take another bite. His left arm stayed comfortably around his wife.

"Shut UP! Vanora will sing." Bors appeared out of nowhere, dragging Vanora to the center of the tavern with Eleven in her arms.

"Oh, no, no." Vanora tried to get out of singing, but Bors was having none of it.

"Sing! Sing!" Everyone in the tavern begin chanting.

"Sing about home." Galahad suggested.

"Sing!" The tavern crowd shouted again.

"Please." Bors asked of Vanora while mustering up an innocent look.

A deep inhale from Vanora then her eyes flicker down to baby Eleven in her arms. Her mouth open up as she began to sing.

"Land of bear and Land of eagle. Land that gave us birth and blessing. Land that called us ever homewards. We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, and we will go home across the mountains."

Anastasia started to daze out as she thought back to her father back home. She could imagine her father taking care of the horses and training predatory birds how to hunt and scout. Anastasia found herself shutting her eyes with a grin as she could picture him yelling at her to keep aiming true and have clear eyes when she took shots with her bow and arrows.

Beside her, Tristan look down towards the ground as his left arm slightly tighten around Anastasia making her to look up at him. He looked down into her greenish blue eyes to see that she was thinking about their home as much as he was.

Looking up together back at Vanora singing, the couple saw their brother in arms in a daze too, most likely thinking of their homes.

"Hear our singing. Hear our longing. We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home…"

"Arthur!" Jols shouted making all of them to avert their heads to stare at their leader.

They begin to walk closer to Arthur, circling him as he made his way towards them with a blank expression.

Anastasia did not like the sight of Arthur showing any emotions causing her to tense up in Tristan's hold. Feeling her tensing up and turning stiff, Tristan look down at her with raised eyebrows, but saw her eyes solely focused on Arthur. It made Tristan to know that something wasn't right.

"Arthur, you're not completely a Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked with a smirk.

"Rus!" Bors shouted as he pound his chest with his fist before giving them all a smile as they all circle around Arthur.

"Knights, brothers in arms, your courage has been tested beyond all limits but I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur said as he eyed each of them with seriousness.

"Drink." Bors gesture with his hand, not completely grasping what favor Arthur was asking of them.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted."

This made them to laugh in disbelief, except Dagonet, Lancelot, Anastasia and Tristan as they could see that Arthur was very much serious about this final mission.

"Above the wall, far in the North, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Well, let the Romans take care of their own." Bors lowly suggested.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain pointed out.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad lowly said.

It was clear across Galahad face that he did not like this favor one bit and he did not fully believe that Arthur was coming to them to ask them to do one last mission when they supposed to have their freedom today.

"Every knight here has laid his and her life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours." Bors voice begin to increase in volume as the mission that Arthur told them about was starting to sink in and it hit him hard.

Anastasia felt Tristan pull his arm away from her to bite into his apple, staring down at the apple core and keeping his usual composure. However, knowing her husband, Anastasia knew that Tristan will fight as he was always looking out to spill more blood of his enemies. There was one thing that the other knights were right about when it came to Tristan, he was ruthless in fights and liked to slay down his enemies with no second thoughts.

"Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return, your will be waiting for you, a freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors shouted as he turn his back to Arthur to stare at Vanora, who held the crying baby Eleven thanks to his yelling.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Tristan firmly stated as he lift a knife up with a slice of apple on it and bit the apple slice off the blade.

Upon Tristan saying this, Anastasia shot him a glare causing Dagonet to slightly step back as he could feel the anger that suddenly began to form around Anastasia.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now. Leaving behind a wife and children!" Galahad shouted as he went to lunge at Tristan.

"Enough!" Lancelot smacked Galahad back but Galahad shoved Lancelot off him to face Arthur with fury on his face.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad screamed.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." Dagonet firmly stated as he turn away to begin walking into the direction in where the knight's barracks building was.

"Bors, you coming?" Dagonet asked as he walked by his good friend.

Stepping away, Anastasia followed after Dagonet without looking at her husband. She was a tiny bit upset and angry at Tristan comment earlier. She did not want him to think in such a way, especially having their children to think about.

"Of course I'm coming. Can't let you go on your own. You'd all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors shouted.

With that, Bors stormed after Dagonet with Anastasia and also Tristan since Tristan began to go after his wife upon seeing how angry she appeared.

Storming the same way as Dagonet for a bit, the married couple soon turn a different route as Anastasia began to head into the direction of home. She knew that Tristan was behind her as she could hear his boots crunching on the dirt ground behind her.

"Ana."

"I'm very angry at you."

"I noticed." Tristan jog up beside Anastasia as they came to stand before their home.

Anastasia whirled around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest with a glare shot directly at him. Tristan lift his right hand up to rub the side of his face before dropping his hand on his side.

"I am pissed off because one, you didn't make the situation better. Two, you were looking to wild up Galahad, and three, you have a family now, dammit. Are we not important that you will give up your life like that!?" Anastasia voice escalated towards the end and she took a step closer to Tristan as she continued to glare him down.

"The boys and you are very important to me, Ana, never think that I don't think about you and the boys." Tristan step closer to Anastasia to be able to wrap his arms around her and tugged her against his chest.

Dropping her head against his chest, Anastasia shut her eyes while Tristan ran his hands up and down her back.

"I apologize, Ana."

Looking up into his amber brown eyes, Anastasia gave Tristan a small nod as she knew that he meant it as it was so very rare for Tristan to apologize. She truly only heard Tristan apologize once and that had been to her when she had told him she was pregnant.

Tristan bowed his head to lay his lips against her forehead before pulling back. He kept his left arm around her waist while his right hand open up their home's front door.

"Let us pack and tell the boys."

"Yes, let us do so." Anastasia lowly said with a sigh.

Tristan drop his head down again to lie another kiss on her head in a comfort manner, but at the same time, doing this action to comfort himself.

Their freedom was right at the tip of their fingers, but not quite in reach yet.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter!**

*****UPDATED ON 12/19/2016*****

**Also, I had been asked about if I am going to follow the storyline and the character's outcomes throughout. All I have to say is that I am going to change most of it up. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave reviews behind!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** It's Hard to say Goodbye

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day; Early Morning: …..**

…**..**

Bending down, Anastasia laid her lips against Nolan forehead before she pulled away. She stared down at the older twin before she stepped back to allow Tristan to say his 'goodbye's' to Nolan.

The twin boys were still in bed as they were sleepily staring up at their parents, but within their eyes, there were evident emotions of sadness, concern and anger for their parents going on one last mission in order to get their freedom. The anger wasn't toward their parents, but rather toward the Bishop Germanius for making their parents and their 'uncles'—the other knights—to do one last mission.

Both boys were highly upset last night when Tristan broke the news to them. They tried to convince Tristan and Anastasia to just stay, but the twins knew that the two knights wouldn't let their fellow brothers go through a mission without them, especially being the scouts.

While Tristan and Anastasia were to be away, Vanora will take it upon herself to watch over the twin boys for them. Anastasia was grateful for the kind and strong-hearted woman.

Anastasia laid her lips upon Viktor's head. When Anastasia stepped back with her eyes staring in between her twin boys as their beds were side by side with each other.

Turning to stare at Anastasia, Tristan could see the sadness in her eyes. He stepped to Anastasia and he took a hold of her left hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. There were many times when Tristan had to step in and lead Anastasia out of the house as Anastasia had once admitted that it got harder and harder to leave the boys behind.

"Da. Ma."

Standing in the doorway and about to exit the bedroom, Tristan and Anastasia turned around to see that it was Nolan that whispered for them.

"Yes?" Anastasia softly replied.

"Be safe."

"We will." Anastasia nodded.

A soft 'love you' was heard before Tristan led Anastasia out of their house. They made their journey to the stables where their horses and their fellow brothers were mostly likely at, ready to leave on this one last mission. To be able to complete this mission and come back to receive their release papers stating their freedom after fifteen years.

Tristan saw the stable coming up and he decided to look at his wife to see how she was faring with them leaving the boys behind. When Tristan saw the tears building up in Anastasia eyes, he stopped them from walking any further. Tristan tugged Anastasia into his chest where he felt her bury her face into his chest. The tears escaped her as her shoulders began to shake.

Sadness yet anger went through Tristan as he wished that they did not have to go through this. To see Anastasia in a state such as this, Tristan hated it. He always wanted his family to be happy. He pressed his lips against the top of Anastasia head and kept holding her close, allowing her to soak up his tunic with her tears.

When Anastasia pulled away, she wiped away her tears and loudly sniffle to fully calm herself down. Tristan kept his hand on her lower back as they resume walking up and finally got into the stable where the others were waiting.

Upon entering the stables, everyone was quiet as they got ready onto their horses.

Arthur led them out of the stables in a single line as they rode through the villages and out of the walls of the village. They rode out toward the Hadrian wall where the Roman soldiers open the large wooden doors for them in time as they raced on out toward the trails.

Across fields, through parts of the woods and across another field they rode. They rode as the skies were becoming gloomy, the winds were picking up and a storm was brewing. They came across the large dense forest where they knew that Woads lurked around, but they had to get through it to get to their intended location.

It started to rain, the ground was becoming muddy and the forest got a dark gloomy look. Wind was picking up and the cold air licked their skins that were visible. They continue to follow Arthur as the trail was small where they had to stay behind one another.

Halfway through the woods, the knights brought their horses to a trot. Yet the horses let out small calls and shakes of their heads as thunder began to boom across the sky. Lightning flashing, lighting up the forest for a split moment before the forest went dark again.

Anastasia kept looking around, keeping an eye on everything, but she felt that turn in her stomach. It was that feeling that there was something not right. A frown deepening on her lips.

A bump against Anastasia thigh made her to look to her left where Tristan manage to ride alongside her. He tilt his head to the side, seeing her expression.

"Bad feeling?" Tristan lowly asked.

A simple nod of her head made Tristan to bow his head, shutting his eyes and his hands gripped the horse reins before relaxing his grip. Tristan reopen his eyes were he stared around, picking up a feeling that they were being watched.

The sight of Arthur ahead, looking around with suspicious eyes made Tristan to know that Arthur felt that something in the woods was not right.

"Woads. They're tracking us." Tristan stated.

"Where?" Arthur pulled his horse to a stop causing the rest of them to stop behind him.

"Everywhere." Tristan said, his head tilting as he picked up a sound moving amongst the forest.

They moved slowly, partner up with one another alongside the other, staring around in all directions for any sighting of the Woads.

Anastasia rode beside Tristan glancing around then heard a branch snap. Her head snapped to the left causing Tristan to look at her, but then these vines came shooting up in front of Arthur.

A wall of handmade rope vines blocked their path from moving forward.

Arrows with vines attached shot from all over, trying to trap them in their spots. To cage them in.

"This way." Anastasia shouted when she saw an opening.

Tapping Links side, Anastasia led the group through the woods, but had to pull the reins back a few times as the Woads were indeed everywhere. Shooting the arrows with handmade vines that acted as rope to block their paths.

With quick reactions, Anastasia kept leading the group, veering Links around the walls of vines until they came to an opening, but that's when traps popped out of the ground and arrows were shot all around them.

"This way." Arthur shouted, leading the group back into the woods.

A huge group of Woads appeared with spears, not attacking but rather shouting and jabbing for them to turn away. They turned, riding back to where they originally were at the beginning during these attacks and soon found themselves surrounded.

Arthur got ready to fight causing the rest of the knights to grab their weapons when a horn blew throughout the forest. The Woads kept aim on them with their arrows while others had shields with spears and swords.

Anastasia held her throwing knives in either of her hands, ready to begin tossing them. Her eyes flickering around, waiting for someone to make a wrong move. Tristan kept his bow string pulled back with an arrow ready to fly. The others had their swords out, ready to charge.

"What are you waiting for!?" Gawain shouted at the Woads that surrounded them.

The horn blew again, echoing through the forest in a low moan.

The Woads lower their weapons, stepping back into the forest and vanishing within the forest as if they were made out of air.

"Inish. Devil ghosts." Dagonet growled, eyeing the forest as the Woads vanished so quickly and quietly.

Anastasia slid her throwing knives back in place, eyes narrowed as she kept staring around the forest surroundings as she did not understand what had just happened.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked what the whole group were all wondering about.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur lowly answered as he was just as surprised as them.

"But why wouldn't he want us dead is the main question. What does he want?" Anastasia asked as she moved Links up to Arthur, glancing at him with raised eyebrows.

"I do not know, Ana. Only Merlin can tell us that."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The knights got through the forest, but took a break from their adventurous expedition through the forest that was infested with Woads that let them live for an unknown reason.

The break wasn't comforting as it was downpouring. Their bodies were completely drenched and it was uncomfortable with the armor heavily weighing down on their bodies with their clothes.

"Ugh! Oh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain complained with his cloak over his head as he sat against a log before a fire they manage to make.

"And that's the summer?" Lancelot pointed out.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away." Bors pointed out as he looked up toward the forest tree tops then at everyone.

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet added on.

That got a laugh out of Bors.

A shiver went through Anastasia causing her to visibly shake then relax her body. Pulling her legs up to her chest to wrap her arms around and burying her head into her legs. Heaviness landed on top of her making her to lift her head only a little to look to her right where Tristan threw his cloak over her head.

"Tristan you are soaked. At least get under this."

"I am already wet, what is the point anymore."

"Because you are a pain in my ass when you are sick." Anastasia dryly replied.

The comment by Anastasia was heard by the others causing them to snicker as they knew that Anastasia spoke the truth. There had been moments were Tristan got sick due to being out in weather such as this and not being prepared to cover himself.

Moving closer to Tristan, Anastasia pressed her right side into his left side and pulled the cloak up to rest half of it on his head and half on top of her head. The two covered as the rain continue to heavily fall down on top of all of them.

"Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision by getting killed." Bors calmly replied causing them to laugh.

"Bors!" Anastasia threw a stick at him to which Bors smacked it out of the air with a smirk.

"Sorry, Ana, but I have to say it."

Anastasia shook her head, leaning her head against Tristan shoulder as he was cleaning off his sword.

"Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names." Bors glanced at Dagonet with a horrified expression.

"Women! The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan said, sheathing his sword away, but let out a grunt as Anastasia elbow him in the side.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Bors explained.

"That's interesting. And I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot smartly replied with a smirk.

Laughter spread through the campsite.

It was pleasant for them to get good laughs through this miserable weather, but also, this mission that they have to go on in order to retrieve the rights to their release papers.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I-I don't want to leave my children." Bors said, getting this look on his face as he was recollecting the memories.

"You'd miss them too much." Dagonet pointed out as he stared at Bors.

"Oh, I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me, especially number three. He's a good fighter." Bors explained, shaking his hands about as he emphasize his children.

"That's because he's mine." Lancelot added in his joking remarks that always got Bors winded up.

Shaking her head, Anastasia bit her tongue to not laugh. Galahad burst into laughter and Gawin snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going for a piss." Bors stated, standing up to leave the fire.

With everyone quiet, Anastasia thought about what Tristan said to Bors earlier. With another jab to his side, Tristan head shot to her with raised eyebrows.

"Earlier, you said women in a tone. Be glad I said yes to you when you asked me to marry you." Anastasia hissed at Tristan with her green eyes darkening as her eyes narrowed on him.

Once again the men laughed while Tristan stared directly in her eyes. A small flicker of a smirk came onto his lips then vanished.

"I am glad." Tristan simply replied.

"Good man. Way to save yourself from being punched." Gawain nodded, knowing that Tristan did a smart move of not making any sort of reply back that could get a scowling.

"You know, if you said no to Tristan, I might've had a chance." Lancelot smirked.

Anastasia turned her head to stare at Lancelot sitting on top of a stone, the smirk on his lips as he eyed her.

"You wish that you could've had a chance, or rather, figure out on how to get a chance because I was definitely not going to give it to you. You are too into yourself and your appearances."

That made the men to laugh, even Tristan let out a few chuckles while Lancelot mouth dropped then he started to laugh as Anastasia was the one to shoot him down since they were children.

"Leave it to Ana to set Lancelot into his place." Galahad chuckled, running his hands through his soaked head of hair.

"Aye to that."

Tristan snuck his left arm around Anastasia waist to hold her against him as they continue to sit around the fire, listening to remarks shot at one another to lighten up the mood through the stormy night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far for this story and my other ones. **

**Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Arrival &amp; Tears

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Managing to get a small amount of rest through the heavy downfall of rain last night, the Sarmatian knights with Arthur were back on the trails and finally out of the forest. Tristan got sent off into another direction to scout out the area for them to see if any Saxons were near and to find them a route to get back to the Hadrian Walls.

Complaining of the weather was expressed by Gawain as they rode through the fog and cloudy day.

When the knights finally got to the estate of Marius Honorius family, the Roman soldiers that were there shut the gates to block Arthur and the knights from entering. People outside the walls that live on the estate watched the knights before the gates. The knights stared up at the guards on the wall staring back down at them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur announced.

"Open the gate." One of the guards ordered.

"I do not like this place. It feels dark." Anastasia whispered to Gawain.

"Aye, I can feel it too." Gawain nodded, eyes narrowed at their surroundings.

The way that the people came forwards, Anastasia stared at the people to see how unweight some were and their conditions. The people seem to be struggling to make a living. These people were generally title as peasants.

When the gates open up, Roman soldiers were behind a man dressed in heavy toga style layers and cloak making the knights to assume that this was Marius, the head of the family and owner of the estate.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights." Marius stepped toward Galahad to touch his horse, but Galahad horse backed away shaking its head.

"_Something is truly not welcoming about this place. This man has a vibe that makes the animals back away."_ Anastasia mumbled underneath her breath in the knights native language making those around her, Gawin and Dagonet to nod in agreement.

"You have fought the Woads? Vile creatures." Marius said with disgust across his face.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur stated with an emotionless expression.

"That's impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur looked away from Marius for the boy.

"I am Alecto."

They looked up at the wall where a boy that appeared to be around Tristan and Anastasia sons age, maybe two years older, stood with his chin raised in the air with much pride for himself.

"Alecto is my son and everything we have is here in the land give to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot blurted out.

"They're invading from the North." Arthur added on.

"Then Rome will send an army."

"They have, ours. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur firmly stated.

"I refuse to leave." Marius stared up at them with stubbornness and a dark tone to his voice.

It was silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from Alecto with his mother appearing up behind Marius to stand closer to the conversation. The workers of the estate stared at the exchange between the knights and Marius with interest. But when Anastasia glanced at the people that worked on the estate, she saw desperation in their eyes for help from the knights. Anastasia had a feeling these people were treated very poorly in a harsh manner.

"Go back to work! All of you!" Marius shouted.

The people didn't move until Roman soldiers disbanded through the crowd shoving them causing a few to shoot back remarks or quickly went off back to work to not get in trouble.

Anastasia hands flexing on Links reins as she watched a soldier shove a old man to the ground.

Arthur hopped off his horse, moving up to stand before Marius, who took a step back. It was clear that Marius was all talk and no action. He had a flicker of fear in his eyes as Arthur stood before him.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land, so you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's wall myself...my lord."

A smirk came onto Anastasia lips, glancing at the others to see them trying to hold back their amusement as Arthur said this.

The knights knew that Arthur felt horrible for dragging them back out for one last mission in order to get their release forms. It was unfair and Arthur wish that they didn't have to do this. But also, to add onto this mission, the fact that the Saxons were raiding the land that they worked hard to protect was being abandoned. It made the knights feel as if they fought for nothing for the past fifteen years.

"Lady, my knights are hungry." Arthur glanced at Marius wife, Fulcinia, saying.

"Go." Marius waved his hand at her to do as Arthur asked.

With that said and done, the family moved back to the estate.

"Come. Let's go, hmm?" Bors said, holding his hand out as he saw Arthur staring around at their surroundings.

Knowing that Arthur had been taking in the treatment of the people, seeing how Marius acted, Arthur knew something was off. It got him to pull out the Excalibur from its sheath to move toward the people that worked on the estate. The knights sighed, knowing that Arthur will be taking action to help these people and stirring up trouble.

To Anastasia, she found Arthur's nature of caring a pleasant trait to have. The way that he always wanted to help anyone out no matter their status, was a trait that made Anastasia to always label Arthur as a good man.

The way that these people were treated, the knights knew that something was off about this place since they rode in. They prepared themselves by pulling out their swords or clenching their weapons. Anastasia held one of her daggers across her lap, ready to jump off her horse to take anyone down.

When Bors got off his horse, one of the people came up to clench Bors shoulder.

"Are you from Rome?" The man asked Bors.

"From hell." Bors firmly said causing the man to step back with a horrified expression.

Anastasia looked where Arthur went to see what he went to. A small gasp escaped her as she saw an old man strung up by chains with his arms above his head. It was clear that the old man was there for a while and was on his knees now, not able to stand any longer.

"Prepare yourselves." Anastasia said through clenched teeth, now feeling herself becoming angry at the condition that these people were treated.

They watched from their horses as Arthur cut down the man from the chains, yelling at all of the people to warn them about the Saxons coming.

Getting off of her horse, Anastasia quickly moved to help the people that were running around to begin packing up their belongings to begin their journey. Anastasia helped with the mothers that carried their children and helping with picking up the children to bring them to the wagons that were being packed up.

Snow began to fall from the skies.

"Lady Knight."

Anastasia turned to see an older woman come forward with a scared look upon her face.

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"See those men stacking stone." The old woman pointed a bony finger toward an opening that led inside the walls that surrounded the estate house.

Looking at the stone structure where men were trying to block the opening to getting inside the walls, Anastasia's looked at the woman with a nod.

"Save them." The older woman simply said then rushed away, pulling her cloak hood up to hide her face away.

Immediately, Anastasia believe that Marius was hiding a secret in those walls. Anastasia made way toward Arthur, where she saw that her husband, Tristan was back and was giving a report from his scouting.

"Arthur." Anastasia said as she got closer.

But stop in her step at a drumming sound echoing through the air.

Everyone paused to listen off in the distance to the sound of drums.

"Saxons." Anastasia whispered as she stared off toward the mountains.

"Ana, what is it?" Arthur asked as he heard her call his name.

"That structure over there. I got word that something is off about it from one of the people." Anastasia lowly told Arthur.

Seeing two soldiers standing behind peasants, telling them to work faster in building the wall up the opening, Arthur slid off his horse as he pulled his Excalibur out from its sheath again. Anastasia walked alongside Arthur as they headed over to the large stone structure that seem mysterious.

"Move." Arthur held Excalibur out.

Anastasia pulled out her sword from its sheath across her lower back, holding the greyish black color blade out and pointing the tip at one of the soldier's neck as Arthur handle the other.

"Move aside or I will not hesitate." Anastasia purred with narrowed eyes.

The knights came riding over and circle around the stone structure to back up Arthur. Anastasia stepped back as Arthur moved up to one of the people that had been working to stack stones up into the opening that led inside the wall.

"What is this?" Arthur asked with Excalibur held out in a threatening manner.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place, it's forbidden." One of the two men replied.

"What are you doing? Stop this." Marius came over, trying to step forward but Dagonet moved on his horse to block Marius to move any closer.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot said.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked in disbelief that Arthur was doing this instead of them quickly leaving the area.

"Ana?" Arthur lowly said her name.

"We need to get in there."

"Ana." Tristan went to move forward, but paused with a tug back on the horse reins when Anastasia shot him a stern look.

A look that told Tristan to not tread on her as Anastasia was not feeling good about this whole situation. When there was anything that bother Anastasia, Tristan knew the types of looks that told him when he should approach or not. At the moment, the stern and do not challenge me look got Tristan to know that Anastasia felt off about this structure.

"Dagonet." Arthur turned from Anastasia to stare at Dagonet.

Dagonet slid off his horse while pulling off his large axe. He came over and with a few powerful swings into the stacked rocks, he brought it down to show a door.

"Key." Arthur commanded toward the soldier.

"It is locked from the inside." One of the soldier's replied with a nervous look.

"Are you serious?" Anastasia muttered.

That got Dagonet to keep kicking the door until it snapped open.

Arthur went in first, grabbing one of the torches that was nearby. Anastasia followed, her curiosity getting the best of her as to what was the bad feeling she felt. Dagonet, Lancelot, Gawain and a man he shoved into the tunnel, soon followed too.

Once entering, they saw iron chains hanging from the ceiling with cuffs for the neck and wrist. Anastasia eyes flicker around as they walked down steps where they heard a man chanting in latin.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" A scrawny man appeared from around a pillar.

"Out of the way." Lancelot went ahead to shove the scrawny man aside.

The surroundings got Anastasia stomach to turn with a sick feeling. The sight of a decomposing body chained up to a wall. The next room that they entered, didn't help Anastasia at all. The smell of death and rot met her nose. The sight horrifying to witness.

There were decomposing bodies in these chambers in the stone walls, rats running across the floor. Skulls and bones spread in the jail type chamber cells that no one inside could move in.

When Anastasia knelt down to look in one of the cells, she regretted doing so.

"I can't." Anastasia whirled around, quickly leaving the torture chamber.

When Anastasia burst outside, Galahad, Bors and Tristan watched her as she quickly walked away from everyone, coughing and kneeling her body over with her hands on her knees.

"Ana!" Galahad shouted for her.

Hearing feet coming toward her, Tristan appeared to rest his hand on her shoulder causing Anastasia to stand tall and whirl around, burying her face into his chainmail with tears running down her cheeks.

With Anastasia crying and clenching onto him for everyone to see during a mission, Tristan knew that whatever was done in those tunnels was not a pretty sight.

"Ana."

"Bodies, Tristan. Decomposing, chained up, put in small chambers to not move. Death. I looked into one of the cells t-to see a child clutching a smaller child. I-I thought of our boys. Children, Tristan! How could they do that to those children?"

Not caring if anyone saw him show affection, Tristan clenched Anastasia to him and rested his face on the top of her head, gently shushing her to calm herself down. Though Tristen clenched his teeth as he hated to see Anastasia in this state.

Throughout the years of being a Samaritan knight, Anastasia always felt horrible when innocent lives, especially children got pulled into war. She usually cut herself off and went silent for most of the journey back home, unless Tristan manage to comfort her enough to at least speak a few words. Then there were times the sadness turn into anger.

After a few moments, Anastasia collected herself and pulled herself back from Tristan. He frown as he watched Anastasia wipe away her tears, clearing her throat and sniffling. Though when her eyes flashed over to where Marius was with the soldiers surrounding him, clear rage came across her posture.

Anastasia made her way back over to the stone structure just in time to see Lancelot step out of it with his own angry expression.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur shouted as he came out of the tunnel with a woman in his arms.

Next out came Dagonet with a little boy in his arms.

Running over, Horton handed over a flask with water to Arthur to give to the woman.

Anastasia grabbed Links reins as Tristan brought him over to her. Tristan nodded for Anastasia to get up onto Links, mumbling to her that Arthur will handle the situation. With a tense nod, Anastasia pulled herself up onto Links saddle, but she kept shooting glares towards the men that were responsible for such cruel actions upon innocent lives.

"She's a woad." Tristan pointed out toward the woman that Arthur was caring for.

Seeing the blue markings along the woman's legs, Anastasia nod her head. But at this moment, it didn't matter. What Anastasia saw in that chamber was a sight that will be engraved in her mind as a nightmare.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius came storming forward.

"What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here." Marius waved his hands toward the structure in the wall.

"So are we." Galahad snapped back.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them. They must die as an example!" Marius ranted, not seeing anything wrong with what he had done.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!"

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian. You! You kept them alive!" Marius shouted at Arthur before Marius turn his anger on his wife by slapping her across the face.

Anastasia reached for her bow, but didn't have to do anything as Arthur punched Marius across the face, sending the man sprawling across the ground. Picking up Excalibur, Arthur put it to Marius throat with his clenched teeth flashing.

"My lord!"

"No, stop! When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy." Marius spat at Arthur.

"Perhaps I shall kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur clenched Marius by the neckline, tugging him up and pointing Excalibur closer to his neck.

"I was willing to die with them, yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." The scrawny man from inside the wall explained.

"Then I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up." Arthur said, looking back at his knights.

"Arthur…" Tristan said, knowing that they do not have much time before the Saxons got closer to them.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

Anastasia turned Links away as a group of the people that worked on the estate came forward to do as Arthur asked. She rode her horse alongside Tristan, away from the others.

"Which way do we have to go?"

"East."

"East? There is a way?"

"A path through the mountains." Tristan told Anastasia.

Tugging the reins, Links came to a stop. Tristan stopped beside her to stare at Anastasia for her sudden stop.

"They will be right behind us."

"Aye."

"I know that if I hadn't said anything about that structure, those two would've died. After seeing what was inside, I am glad at least two lives came out of that. But I will not get that image out of my head along with the rest of the years of nightmares of our past battles." Anastasia said, tilting her head back.

Anastasia eyes were shut as she felt the touch of snowflakes touching her warm skin and melting away in a cool, wet kiss upon her skin. Opening her eyes, snowflakes floating around them, Anastasia turn her head to stare at Tristan as he made a sound.

"Arthur would've made way to that structure. I saw him eyeing it while I talked with him. As for what you saw, I will comfort you to the best of my abilities."

"And for that, I am grateful to have you." Anastasia softly said, bowing her head.

A touch against her cheek made Anastasia to lift her head to stare at Tristan as he ran his thumb across her cheekbone with a small grin.

"And I you, Ana."

The two stared at one another then look back to see the others now heading toward the wagons and the rest of the people.

"Ready?" Tristan glanced at Anastasia.

"Yes. Always."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Scouting Couple

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Tristan led the band of people through the trail that he had found for them to go through.

Anastasia rode beside Tristan, keeping a look out through the harsh winter weather as the snow and wind became stronger. Her eyes flicker to Tristan as he kept a blank expression, staring straight ahead.

"These people, there's too many."

"We will make it."

Turning his head, Tristan stared at Anastasia due to her firm reply. Feeling his eyes on her, Anastasia turn her head to stare at Tristan with narrow eyes due to the wind whipping the snow around them.

Anastasia looks away from Tristan to glance back at the wagon where she knew Dagonet was in one of them with the young boy that he found back in that horrific chamber with Marius's wife, sitting by. Marius's wife, Fulcinia had told them that the little boy name is Lucian. Fulcinia had been feeding the woad and Lucian without her husband, Marius, knowing.

"We will be taking a break soon." Anastasia faced forward saying.

"I know." Tristan nodded.

When they came around a bend to see an opening down a small incline off of the trail, they knew it was the perfect area to make a camp tonight. Tristan veered off to pause by the cliff with Anastasia beside him. The other knights came riding over with Arthur being last.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." Arthur pointed out across the snow covered field where trees were.

"Tristan. Ana." Arthur simply said their names.

The married couple knew what they had to do by Arthur saying their names, especially when they were camping tonight. Anastasia nodded at Arthur and her eyes came to rest on Tristan as he talked to his hawk, Arla.

"You want to go out again? Here." Tristan flung his arm up where Arla took flight.

Anastasia turn Links around then quickly rode off up ahead with Tristan riding right up behind her until he came to ride alongside her. Occasionally the two would look up when they heard Arla let out a call in the air.

The two veered off the trail to cut through the woods, dodging trees and bushes to get to an area where they could get around the Saxons to spy on them to see how far they were behind the group.

"Quietly." Tristan said.

The sound of drums could be heard.

When Tristan and Anastasia got closer, they got off their horses to walk the rest of the way. Hiding behind a few trees on occasional, peeking around each other to make sure that there were no Saxons roaming around.

On top of an incline, Anastasia knelt down behind a tree with a few snow covered bushes surroundings her. She peek over the top of the bushes to stare down the hill where the sight of Saxons were camping. Though it appeared that the Saxons were spread out around the area.

Tristan slid up beside Anastasia with his left hand resting against her lower back.

"They are closer than what we expected." Anastasia whispered to Tristan, turning her head to find herself staring directly into his eyes.

"Aye. They will be closing in on us by morning." Tristan whispered in reply.

The two continue to observe the Saxons until they move away to head back to their horses. Seeing their horses, the two thought that they were going to be in the clear, but a snap of a branch made the two to separate from each other to hide behind their own trees.

Anastasia glanced to her left to stare at Tristan hiding behind a tree parallel to her. He brought up his right pointer finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet.

The sound of snow falling to the ground made Anastasia to glance over to Tristan where she saw a Saxon standing up from their hiding spot with a crossbow aimed right at Tristan. The safety of her husband always made Anastasia reckless at times.

Bursting out of her spot, Tristan snapped her name.

A few arrows were shot at her, but missed her and ended up in the snow ground. She tackled Tristan to the ground as an arrow hit the tree where his head was leaning up against. Tristan tilt his head back to see a Saxon coming out of the bushes at them.

Anastasia rolled off of Tristan, unsheathing a few of her throwing knives and turn her back to Tristan as he took care of his attacker. She whipped two of her throwing knives into a Saxon that was trying to reload his crossbow.

Two more Saxons came at Anastasia with swords.

There was a grunt from behind her then Tristan appeared on her side. She knew that Tristan had handled the Saxon that shot at him. They glanced at one another then nod before sprinting forward at the men with swords.

With another whip of her arm, Anastasia throwing knife hit the Saxon she was aiming for in the shoulder and leg causing him to drop his sword and stagger in his spot. That was enough for Anastasia to slice his throat open then she step back to watch the blood pour out. Her eyes flicker away from the dead Saxon to see her husband stabbing one of his knives into the other Saxon head then ripped it out.

No words were exchanged as they gathered up the Saxons and hid their bodies underneath bushes. They brushed snow over the bloody spots and then they walked over to their horses, letting the wind to brush more snow across the rest of the ground.

Before getting on their horses, Anastasia used snow to clean any blood that got on her gloves or clothes, off. Packing the snow together into a snowball, she threw it off somewhere so no one came across the bloody snowball. Her eyes flicker to Tristan as he gone back to retrieve the crossbow to mostly show it to Arthur and tell their leader what they were dealing with.

On their horses, the two didn't ride off immediately. Instead, Tristan turn his head to stare at Anastasia and let his eyes go up and down her body, checking her over. When his eyes came back up to her face to make connection with her eyes, Tristan shoulder raised then fell as he let out a deep exhale from his nose.

"You risked your life."

"I thought that we discuss this many times, Tris."

"What if you got hurt?"

"I rather of got hurt then you have a arrow through your head dead. You risk your life for my safety all the time. Let me have the same equal rights to do so for you." Anastasia replied.

"I know. I find you a greater importance." Tristan lowly told her.

Bringing Links closer to Tristan, Anastasia slid off of Links to get on the back of Tristan horse and wrap her arms around him from behind. She rested her head against his back with her eyes closed.

"We are husband and wife. We protect one another from anything. I love you too much to see you get hurt. It breaks me every time I see you get injure."

"Aye, the same for you." Tristan replied, wrapping his arms around her arms.

Lifting her head up off of Tristan back, Anastasia face nuzzle into the back of his neck.

The two sat in silence until Anastasia got back on her horse. When they went to ride off, Tristan grabbed hold of Links reins and held Anastasia in place to allow him to grab the back of her head where his lips were soon on hers. Pulling back, Tristan bumped their foreheads together and he stared into her eyes.

"You are a good wife."

"And you are a good husband." Anastasia whispered, pulling back to press her lips against his forehead then pulled away from him altogether.

Instead of heading straight back to camp, they continue to scout out of the area where they begin to think of how long it will take for the Saxons to reach their camp. They stayed out most of the night as they took in the Saxon army then they began to try finding other routes to get away from the Saxons.

But Tristan and Anastasia were not having any luck on finding a passage that allowed the wagons and large amount of people to go through safely.

"If we didn't take the villagers with us, we would've been able to go through the woods." Tristan growled as he brushed snow out of his hair.

"Yes, and say hello to the Woads while we are cutting through." Anastasia dryly said as she walked with Tristan through the woods.

Tristan grabbed Anastasia and he shoved her back into a tree causing her to gasp out. Tristan pressed his body up against hers with his left hand against the tree beside her head and his right hand gripping her hip.

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, my beautiful wife?" Tristan asked, his accent deepening as he got the familiar impish twinkle in his eyes.

"No. Now, why would I aim that at you." Anastasia innocently replied, trying not to grin, but failed as she began to smile.

The grip on her hip gave a small squeeze before Tristan kept her up against the tree with his body. His lips were on hers, deeply pushing against her own until she responded in the same way.

A plop of snow fell on top of the two causing them to slowly pull apart to stare at one another with surprise expression.

Anastasia was the first to laugh causing Tristan to let out a few chuckles.

"That must be a sign of do not go any further." Anastasia told him.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, leaning back to her to press his lips against hers again. She ran her hands through his hair, brushing away the snow that had fallen on them.

Breeze of chilled air made the two to pull apart to stare at one another.

"We should continue to move to keep our limbs limber."

"Or do another activity that keeps us warm." Anastasia suggested.

"Just our luck a Saxon will appear while you wither in pleasure under me, Ana." Tristan dryly pointed out.

Anastasia put her hands against Tristan chest to push him back and gave him a single raised eyebrow.

"Who said I will be under you?" Anastasia smirked then began to walk away from him.

Tristan stare after Anastasia for a few seconds then let out a low snort with a shake of his head. He grin as he followed after Anastasia back to their horses to make their journey back to their camp.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Thank You! **


End file.
